Blood & Tears
by Dragonx55
Summary: After 2 years ago, when his mother got murdered, he had no feelings, no emotions, after his mothers death, his father became abusive, his childhood 'friend' became more violent.He begged, pleaded, and prayed for someone, for All might to save him.But no one came anyways.If only everyone died.A.N: Sry, I'm bad at explaining. Villain!Deku AU.Rating might channge.
1. Death

A.N: This is my first fanfic, so please don't be angry at me if this goes wrong. My apologies if there were some mistakes. Sorry! I'll try my best! Wish me luck!

In this world, everything isn't fair. That's what I, a quirk less 5 yrs old boy, realized. I knew that I learnt this far too early. Nobody around my age knows of this cruel reality… So… What if I just disappear. I mean, nobody cares about me anymore, right. Especially after what happened 2 years ago…

Flashback…

It was 10 am in the morning. Me, my mum, and my dad was going to a mall near here since it just opened! I was holding my mum's hand tightly.

"Mummy, when I go home, can I watch all might again? He's so cool!" I shout skipping along and imagining the video I always watch.

Mum slightly chuckled and gave me a nod. I brightened up and ran forward, filling with joy. The next scene was the thing that changed my life forever… A villain ran across the alleyway, jumping onto Izuku, using him a shield against the pro hero that followed. I was afraid, opening my mouth, just to shut it again.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you, so please don't struggle." The man pleaded him, a slight hint of sadness in his voice. I didn't nod, I didn't do anything, only trembling as I saw the hero walking out. It was Pistol, a hero who has a gun for a quirk. The hero looked into my teary eyes with a cold glare. It sent a chill down my spine, as I started to cry. The hero seemed to scoff as he aimed his gun to me. My eyes widened, unbelievable of what was happening. The crowd around us were taken away by other heroes and all that remained was me, the villain, the hero, my mum, my dad, and the cops with a few heroes. I looked around looking at the cops and the heroes. Why weren't they stopping Pistol?

The hero held his guns trigger tightly, preparing to shoot any moment now. I then, realized… nobody is coming to save me. I look behind myself, looking at the man, scared just as much as me. It reminded me of myself, bullied by kacchan. Then I saw my mother, looking with a horrified look in her eyes. She ran, and before I knew it, she was in front of me. I looked at the scene, which looked like it came out from a horror film. My mother's blood splattered on my face. I then, stood there, my tears becoming red as it slid down my cheeks, filling it with blood. I screamed as I got out from the villains grip and went to my mum. She was rasping, barely breathing

"M-mum? P-p-please answer me." I stuttered. My mum looked up, smiling at me. It looked like everything around me stopped. Like me and my mum was the only one here. I screamed as I tried to stop the bleeding with my hand. Having watched hero shows over, and over, again. I knew how to stop bleeding, yet my mothers bleeding never stopped. I screamed in frustration, knowing I couldn't save my mother was the most terrible feeling I've ever had.

"Ooh love, no one's ever gonna hurt you love, I-I'm gonna give you all of my love, n-nobody matters like you~. Your life, a-ain't gonna be nothing like my life. Y-you're gonna grow and have a good life. I'm gonna do what I've got to do~." Mum whispered, barely letting the voice out of her mouth as she brushed my hairs off of my face.

"So don't cry…" She muttered, before she went limp and her lifeless body was in my hands. I cried as hard as I could, my throat burned, but I never stopped, before I blacked out.

A.N: Sorry, first chapters pretty short. I could've written more, but, you know. I should probably get out of here, before mean comments come my way. Also, I think you already know, but I added some lyrics of the song, 'Rockabye'. I will continue to put lyrics, or the songs title on each chapter and see if you notice it. This one was way too easy, I know, but hey, at least it worked out. I'm scared that you guys will throw mean comments at me, so I'm outta here. I'm sorry, Izuku's mum!


	2. Common sense

A.N: Thx to Raggamix, MIKE202303, and badass 50 for favoriting my story! (Is favoriting a word?) I would never have imagined that I would get 3 favorites in 1 day! I thought I would get flooded with insults! Well, thanks! Really appreciate it! (I honestly thought nobody will read this story.)

…

After my mother had died, me and my dad walked home in silent. The streets were silent and the news were covered in me, my dad, and my dead mum's face. It read, "A mother, killed by a 'Villain.'" I silently scoffed and walked with my dad, back to our house.

The door creaked open, but no one welcomed us. I walked to my room, and my father, ran to his bedroom. I sat on my bed that was filled with All Might's figurines and posters. The room felt empty and the smile All Might's posters and figurines gave him looked like mockery. Frustrated, I got out of bed, slowly creeping out from the house, trying not to wake my dad. If he was awake, that is.

The night air was cold and chilly. My tears were already dried, and no matter how much I wanted to cry, it wouldn't come out anymore. My throat still hurts from all the screaming. I sigh, looking at the stars from the roof tops. I always come here after I get bullied from kacchan. It's really comforting when I'm up here. I get up and start to head back home, hoping that dad was still asleep. I open the door, and before I could react, a green blur appeared in front of my eyes before I felt immense pain. I couldn't let out a scream. Only a slight raspy voice escaped my lips, before my hair was pulled and the door slammed behind me. I was shoved onto the ground by none other than my own dad. His cheeks bright red, a proof he's being drinking, and his cold glare pierced my skin. I could only gaze at him with lifeless eyes, I couldn't speak, or cry, or anything.

My dad punched my face, over, and over again, knocking my teeth out. Blood littered the room and all I hear was dad, ranting on, and on about how my mum's death was all my fault. I clenched my fist, bearing the pain. My dad sighed as he got off of me, walking to the kitchen and returning with a kitchen knife. I whimpered slightly as dad walked over to me with the knife. He ran to me and slashed my right eye, blood spilling from my eyelids. The tears finally came back, only hurting the wound more. It ended with me, going unconscious.

The next morning, the sun was rising. I got up and coughed, feeling my throat dry, I walked to the bathroom and drank some tap water. It didn't do any better, but at least it woke me up. I walked to my room and put on an eye patch on my wounded eyes, covering the scar with my hair. For the bruises on my whole body and face, I couldn't do anything. Only wearing my clothes that covered my body. I got out of the house and walked to school, ignoring the pain I felt in my legs. I sighed as I got into school.

I felt empty as I sat on my desk in kindergarten. Kacchan walked up to me with a devilish smile on his face. "Oi, Deku. I heard your mother died because of a villain. my mum's grieving and all, but I don't care. So Deku, tell me, what does it feel like to lose your mother?" he asked, earning some giggles and snickers from across the classroom. I faced him, earning a horrified look from him. I was confused. Why would Kacchan look at me like that? "Do I have something on my face?" I asked. Kacchan flinched at how raspy my voice was. I tilted my head sideways looking confused. I touch my face and felt pain. Was he horrified by the looks on my face?

I stood up and walked to the bathroom, earning glances when I passed the hallway. I looked at myself on the mirror and was surprised at how horrible I looked. The only thing noticeable about me was my messy green hairs and my freckles around my face. The eye patch were for adults, so it covered about ⅓ of my face. I tried to put on a smile, but it aches every single time I tried to do so.

I walked home, as the sun was setting, I felt someone bump into me, tripping me. It was Kacchan. He crouched down and pulled on my eye patch. I panicked. If he see my face, there's no doubt he'll tell his mum and call the police, I don't want to lose another family in just one day! I stood up, adjusting my eye patch and running away. I could hear him screaming my name, but i ignored him.

"Don't you have common sense, Deku! You can't run away from me!" Kacchan shouted.

"Ha. If I had common sense… I'd cut myself or curl up and die! I yelled as I ran home.

…

A.N: I'm sorry, it's really dark, I know. Don't worry, I'll try my best to lighten it up as it goes. Btw, do you guys want ships, cause I have some couple of ideas. Also, please comment! It reminds me to keep on writing! Also, in this chapter, the lyrics used was from the song, 'Sarcasm', if you didn't know. Welp, gotta go, bye!


	3. The scars

A.N: Hello! New chapter! Enjoy!

…

Kacchan's been soooo annoying! Why can't he just leave me alone?! For these past few days, dad throwing bottles at me was a normal occurrence. Kacchan's bullying was becoming more frequent and brutal. I'm sick of it, I try my best to hide almost all my scars at school.

"Where were you, you brat!" Dad shouted at me. He brought a piece of glass shard from the bottle he threw at me and came towards me. He ripped my uniforms off and made one huge slash on my chest. It was so painful, I tried my best to hold in my screams and cries, but it always comes out. Dad didn't stop though. After a few more, he went back to drinking. I walked to my room and wrapped a bandage on my body. After doing it many times by myself, I was already used to doing it on my own. I cried on my bed, making all the tears come out, I was exhausted and my pillow was wet, but I didn't mind. It happened everyday after all.

I woke up, and I lost count on how many days have passed and didn't even bother to check the calendar. I sighed as I stitched my uniform and wearing it. The uniform was old and tattered, even though it used to be so clean. I didn't bother hiding all the scars anymore. I had plenty of excuses anyways. I've been using tons of them. "I fell off a stair", "A cat scratched me.", "I hit my head." Etc. I've been making excuses since the beginning… Ever since Kacchan started bullying me.

"Deku! Why don't stop taking all the attentions and stay at home!? You're taking my spotlight!" he yelled, making explosions in his palm. I was bruised and burned all over. I wanted to say, "I can't cause my dads there, Idiot! Don't you have a brain?! Try guessing where all these scars are from, bastard!", but I kept it to myself and lay on the ground, silent. Kacchan and his 'friends', who I call lackeys, stomped me down on the floor, making me cry in pain. The scars my dad gave me reopened, making my uniform seep red with blood, Kacchan stopped and so did his lackeys. I let out a grunt as I stood up. It's so painful.

I lowered my bag from my back and grabbed a first aid kit. I don't care if they see it anymore, I just don't care. I took my old and broken uniform off and took my bandage off. Kacchan looked at me with a horrid face and his lackeys were holding their mouth, as if to stop themselves from barfing. I bet they're looking at the message carved on my back, sincerely from dad. He carved, "All your fault!" on my back just yesterday. The blood coming out from the wounds didn't help them much as they barfed. Kacchan's horrified face made me smile for a nanosecond before it disappeared. I took a disinfection spray and cream. I also took out a needle and slowly stitched my wounds, putting creams and sprays on it. I bandaged it and stood up, walking out of the park, not even giving a glance at Kacchan before I disappeared.

I took the long way home, not caring how many injuries I'll get when I get home. I was muttering about how much injuries I'll get when something caught my eyes. I saw a glint around the dumpster and went towards it. I picked it up and observed the blood stained knife on my hand. I could tell from the color that it wasn't with normal materials. It's actually far from it. It was paler compared to normal metal or iron. It also had red and black patterns all over it. The blood on it was dry and looked like it's been dipped in blood. Even the handle was red. I looked at it closely before putting it in my bag. I walked home straight after.

The glass bottle smashed onto my face, making blood flow around my face. Dad grabbed my neck and pinned me on the wall forcefully, knocking my breathe out of my lungs. I coughed slightly, making my dad squeeze on my neck tighter. He threw me to the floor, growling. I gasped for air and evened out my breathing. Dad stood in front of me, glaring down at me. "Take your shirt off." he mumbled. I flinched and trembled slightly. "I said take it off!" dad shouted as he grabbed my collar, pulling me up to his face before dropping me. I took my shirt off and dumped it on the floor beside me. Father pointed a gun at me, making me shake in fear. It reminded me of my mum's blood, her corpse, and Pistol. I started breathing heavily as I clutched my chest tightly. I calmed myself, preparing for the impact. Dad shot me in the leg. I screamed and tightly clutched my legs, trying to stop the blood as fast as possible. I ripped some cloths from my uniform and tied it tightly on my legs. Next was my other leg, and then my arms. It finally ended…

I pulled the bullets out of my body. I'm used to pulling out glass shards, so why not bullets? The bleeding didn't seem to slow down. Luckily, the bullet and gun he used wasn't for killing. I stood in front of a mirror, covered in bandages. My whole body was covered in it. The only thing I could see was my eyes, hairs, and some skin. I sighed, as I was tired from stitching, stapling, disinfecting, and covering my whole body. "Aah, see, I've made a mistake again. How many times does this take? Here, see, these ghastly scars keep opening up, no matter how I try to close them. Aah, see, I've played dumb again, pretending not to see. How good I've gotten at this. Just, see, they may say anything about me. No one ever wants me. My wounds are laid bare. It hurts, really hurts. I have to act tough. It hurts, really hurts. I can't breathe. It hurts, it really hurts." I sighed, slightly choking from my tears. I got into my bed and cried. "They say I'm a failure. They say no one wants me. No matter what I do or how hard I try, it won't work, apparently. I just want to be loved, loved, loved; I have to fake my way through. Would it work if I tried to smile more, just a little more?

…

A.N: So dark! I feel like it's nighttime! I'm sorry Izuku! I'll make sure to make it into a chapter where you'll smile! So, if people doesn't know, the song this time is 'failure girl.' It's a Japanese song, but I put in the English lyrics. Also, thx to Logan Foley for being the first to follow my story, and also favouriting. I don't have many people liking my story, so I'm happy! See ya! (This is the longest chapter I have made in this story!)


	4. Snap

A.N: Hello, new chapter! Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited, and reviewed! (I'm lazy so I'm not gonna say everyone's name. I'm sorry!) There is going to be self harm and some gores. I'll tell you when it comes, so… Yeah! Enjoy!

…

I don't know why, but Kacchan's bullying was getting much, much, worse. He started to not just hit me, but to also cutting and strangling. As if he was really trying to kill me. Luckily, he didn't try and get my clothes off, cause as of now, my body is covered in bullet holes, knife wounds, and many, many other things. I still had my eye patch on, and my whole body is always bandaged.

~Time skip~ 1 year later…

I came back from school, tattered. Since my 'dad' doesn't want to pay the school fee, I had to steal money, if you know what I mean. I don't mean from banks and stuff, I meant from dad himself. He doesn't realize since the only time he ever checks his purse is when he goes to buy cigarettes or his drinks. The burns, cuts, and holes ache almost every second, I don't even get much sleep, which resulted in me getting a huge bag beneath my eyes.

I sighed, putting some money down in front of me, thinking of dinner tonight. I don't eat breakfast or lunch, which made me skinnier than I already was. well, the only time I do get some is when Kacchan's mum comes and visit. That's the only time my dad acts normal and the only time I get to eat. Since Kacchan's mum is very concerned about my dad, she comes to visit often. She comes by often and asks me what happened and who made these scars, and every single time, Kacchan and dad glares at me, which I glare back, but I make a excuse either way.

Gore incoming!

I went to a roof top and sighed, looking at the sunset. I groan a little as I sit back up, heading home. A bottle hit me in the face, this time, the liquid still in the green bottle. I bit my tongue so I won't scream. The alcohol stings the injuries and makes it bleed even more. This time, dad chose to take my eye patch off and make more scars. He took out a knife, slashing at the old wounds, making me scream. Meanwhile, he takes out a ice picker from the kitchen, stabbing it in my eyes. I let out a scream of pure agony, making dad step back and stare at me for a while. I clutch at the handle, still screaming and letting my sight go red.

I knew what I had to do. I gripped at the handle, preparing for the pain. I pulled it out, as I felt something snap. Now, my eye was gone. I cried, making me claw at the wooden floor as my nails were becoming chapped and rough as it split and blood was on the wood, making my hands red. I choked on all the blood and tears. I opened my left eye, my vision filled with red. I looked up to see dad, walking away, sitting on the sofa. I silently let out a sigh of relief and retreated back into my room. I closed the door quietly, not wanting dad to hear it.

Warning!:Self harm.

I knew I should fight back, you know. I should call the cops, do something, but no matter what, I knew what would happen if I did that. I'm sure I wouldn't be able to live long without any money, and I was confident that he'd kill me if that happened. I locked my room, opening my bag, bringing out a first aid kit. These days, even the first aid kit didn't help much, so I often went to the sick bay, asking for the nurse to give me a first aid kit for free. I bet it was out of pity though. I sighed, as I got to my desk and sat on my chair, pulling out the pale knife from the drawer. I took the knife, slowly bringing it against my wrist and cutting it. It was so sharp that it cut my skin just by placing it on my scarred skin. I cut and cut, each time, mumbling out stuff I hated about life, about human, about Kacchan, about dad, about mum leaving me, about me, and about the whole world. "For, being useless, for my dad abusing me, for being a failure, for my mum going to the afterlife without me, for this world being smeared in red, for being a failure, for giving me insults, for this whole world." i mumbled. Most of the insults I mumbled out was directed towards me. I came back to my senses, looking at my now bloodied hand. I saw the carpet getting red as each drop touched the floor. I sighed putting the knife back in the drawer after wiping it with a cloth. I bandaged my whole body again.

Self harm and gore, End!

I sighed, looking at myself for the hundredth time. I sighed loudly, landing on my bed. I wonder how long this is going to go on for. I looked at the clock and peeked from the cracks of my door. Dad was still drinking and smashing the bottles on the ground. I sighed closing my door again and locking it. I opened the window, looking at the height. It's high. I sighed as I got a rope from under my bed and tied it to the bed. I shoved my notebooks in my bag and grabbed it. I slowly climbed down from the rope and looked around. Nothing… I walked around the alleyways, spotting some thugs and villain talking to each other. Some were even talking about trading drugs. I noted everything down on my note and sighed. I found quite a lot of information today.

These days, I always go outside and see what the whole world is up to. Since I'm small, it makes it easier to listen to what they're talking about. It seems that nothing big was going on. There was one that caught my interest though. It was a hero killer called 'stain'. It seems he was killing the heroes and villains that were doing stuff just for fame and money. There seems to be lots of villain that looked up to him. I got back home after a few hours of walking and went to sleep after I got back. "You are an absolutely, absolutely worthless child. Without a doubt the most worthless kid in this whole world." I said to myself as a reminder and went to sleep.

…

A.N: Yo! Did you like my new chapter? If you did, tell me pls! Also, the song in this one is 'your a useless child.' Again, it's a Japanese song, but well, whatever. Oh, and the next chapter, there is going to be another time skip! Look forward to it! See ya!


	5. Goodbye World

A.N:Hi, guys! Look, 2 chapters in one day! Well, enjoy. I know it's pretty late, but whatever.

Warning: Suicide attempt! I'll tell you when it is!

…

The cuts I made were all made into a scar. My whole arm was full of them, so I switched to my legs which was also all full of scars. Now, I'm just doing them everywhere. these days, it seems stain has been more active, which is really surprising, it's only been a few months. I wanna try meeting him too. well, if i have the chance, that is. The good news is, that I also am the smartest in school. I mean, I was considered smart since forever, but me being quirk less made everyone deem me as useless. I sighed, heading down the road, walking to school. I sat on the desk, writing new information on heroes and villains in my notebook. I looked around and it seemed like no one was here yet. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Kacchan wasn't here yet. I started scribbling everything down, and put it in my bag.

The bell rang, making me get up from my desk in surprise. I saw Kacchan walk in with his lackeys, as usual. I saw him giving me a death stare, but I ignored it. The school ended with everything being so boring. I knew everything the teacher was asking and it was so boring. Well, nothing new, I guess.

I looked at the time and sat up as soon as the bell rang. I walked out of the class, but Kacchan blocked the way. My classmates was still in the class, looking at the entertainment that was going to happen soon enough. He glared at me and scoffed as he shoved me to the floor. I fell to the floor and winced as my wrist began to bleed. I grabbed my wrist, wishing nobody saw it, but I had such bad luck. Kacchan pulled me up and pulled down my cloths sleeve so he could see my wrist. I struggled, of course, but he was stronger, not to mention, he wasn't as skinny as I was. He stared at me with wide eyes. he slowly untied my bandage, letting it fall to the ground. The whole classroom was looking at my wrist, horrified. "Let me go! Kacchan, Let me go!" I yelled, but he didn't listen. He never did anyway.

He dragged me to the infirmary and threw me to the bed. I tried getting up, but was soon shoved down by Kacchan as he was on top of me. I kicked and punched, but he didn't get off. He started putting my shirt off. I screamed and yelled, but he wasn't willing to listen. he whole classmate was here too, looking at me with eyes, filled with pity. I don't need pity! Everyone gasped as they saw my injuries, and they knew this was only the upper half of my body. I finally managed to get Kacchan off of me. the bags under my eyes made my tears stand out more than it needed to. I panted as I put my shirt on, covering my scars. Kacchan grabbed my arm before I could run away. "Let go, Kacchan!" I yelled, making everyone around me flinch. "What's with that wound, Deku!?" he asked me. I looked away from him. "It doesn't matter, does it?! Why would you care?" I asked, raising my voice. "Huh, so your going to commit suicide now? Wow, finally! I really was waiting for you to do it. Do us a favor and jump off a bridge or something!" Kacchan Screamed, slightly laughing. I snatched my arms off of his one and ran past my classmates, shoving them as I went through the crowd. As soon as I was out, I ran. I was out of school, but I wasn't planning on going home either. I stopped by a bridge and looked at the sea beneath it. The sky was already dark and I was staring at the dark sea.

Flashback, end...

Warning:Suicide attempt!

If I jump now, will my pain go away? In this world, everything isn't fair. That's what I, a quirk less 5 yrs old boy, realized. I knew that I learnt this far too early. Nobody around my age knows of this cruel reality… So… What if I just disappear. I mean, nobody cares about me anymore, right. Especially after what happened 2 years ago…

I slowly looked over the edge, holding my bag close to myself. I sighed as I let my leg hang out. I think it's at least 1 km from the bridge and the water. Will I survive I wonder. Oh, how long has it been. Dreaming to be a hero, just like All might. Having my mother there, telling me she was sorry, but after that, she still let me watch the videos, but didn't take back what she said. Yeah, that's right. She betrayed me. She was the first one, and next was Kacchan, then dad, then my classmates, then my teachers, and this whole world rejected me, called me useless, and of course, cursed me. I left a note on the ground, putting a first aid kit on top of it so it won't float away. I'm sorry, it was all I had in my bag that I can abandon.

I let out a small laugh as it started to rise as it turned into a psychotic laughter. Almost as if a maniac, a psychopath, or more like a demon's laughter was heard across the town. I then, let out a big sigh. "I wanna stay inside all day. I want the world to go away. I want blood, guts, and chocolate cake. I wanna be a real fake. So, goodbye, world. Hope you rot and die." I muttered before I jumped, my bag still on my back. Oh, how I wonder, will my dad be happy? I bet he will laugh his ass off and party all night long when he hears about me being dead. Oh how I wonder, will Kacchan be happy? I bet he will be laughing at me for really listening to him. I laughed as well, thinking of their stupid ass face. I then,relaxed, finally knowing all the pain will go away.

…

A.N: Wow, did he die? Find out in the next chapter! Bye! This time, the song was 'Teen idle'. I'm also going to tell you, I might use the same song twice, so look out for it! Bye, see you in the next chapter!


	6. Kacchan

A.N: Hi! Thanks to anyone who stayed and decided to follow and Favorite this story! I'm really grateful! Well, okay, whatever! On with the story! (Is it just me, or am I saying Whatever in every single chapter?)

…

I woke up, looking around. I was in a… room? I'm not sure. I sat up and looked at the dark room. A door creaked open, revealing the hooded girl. She looked surprised to see me. I stared at her, looking at every little thing she was holding. The weird thing was, even with all my analytical skill, I couldn't find a single weakness at all. Almost like All might. I gasped when I realized I was mumbling. The girl slightly chuckling, though it sounded insane, it was completely normal to me. She sat down next to me and sighed. "Who are you?" I asked, slightly curious. The girl flinched and giggled, "I'm… never mind. Call me Ryuu."

I realized that this was not her real name, but I didn't pester her any longer. She handed me a glass of water and I helped myself. "What's your name?" Ryuu asked. I stopped and thought about it. Should I tell her? No, too much of a risk. "I'm Deku!" I said cheerfully. Ryuu smiled, though the upper half of her face was completely covered. "So, is that a code name or what?" she asked, slightly giggling. I nodded a little, surprised by the fact that she didn't mention my name means worthless. "Aren't you gonna question what it means?" I blurted out. she looks at me with a dumbfounded face. "It has a meaning?" she asked.

I froze, instantly. Is she… joking? Or is she just uneducated. "Yeah, it means worthless. Useless." I answered her previous question. Ryuu gasped as she seemed to be looking at me. I can't see her eyes. "Why would you call yourself that?! I'll give you a cooler name! That name is worthless, and whoever made it is an ass!" she yelled, chuckling as she thought of what she said. I smiled, knowing that she just called Kacchan an ass. I laughed together with her, but, as always, her laugh was really inhumane. "Well, thanks for saving me back there." I said. She looked at me and sighed. "It's fine, really. I was just craving to see more blood~. Besides, the police is hella annoying." she giggled. I looked at her pale skin. It was almost as if he was dead. It was as white as snow. She had claws and had gloves on that seemed like it was made out of strong materials.

"Hey, what should I call you?" Ryuu asked again. I snapped back to reality and was glad that I wasn't muttering out my analysed information. "Izuku Midoriya. Just call me Izuku." I sighed in defeat. I couldn't think of anything else. She seemed to look at me with a crazy smile. "Hey, Izuku! Wanna go for some kills?" She asked. I smiled as we both stood up and went out the door. We arrived in an empty alley way. Ryuu actually held onto my bag while I was asleep and I was grateful for it. I took out my pale knife I held onto since the day I tried to die. I hadn't looked at her scythe that closely before, but now, I realized. The blade was the same color as her pale skin. The handle was jet-black and there was a blood red pearl on top of the handle. There were also red splatters all around the blade, which must've been blood. She walked through the alley and stopped. She put her finger on her lips, telling me to be quiet. I nodded and followed her silently. We got out from our hiding spot, killing off a few more people before deciding to go back. We heard a commotion and then, we rushed to where it was. "A robber!" the people around us screamed. We were curious and followed the villain silently. Me and Ryuu decided to split up and meet back at the base.

I ran down the tunnel, huffing. I didn't even realize the ooze that came from the manhole behind me. A green slime like villain grabbed hold of me and i couldn't breathe. I started to struggle, but it didn't work. "Stop struggling, and the pain will be gone in a minute. You really saved me, you are my hero." The ooze said creepily. I stood there, limp. Why was I struggling? Now that I think about it, I was trying to commit suicide, how can I be so dumb? Before I blacked out, I felt a gust of wind my way and it hit my face.

I woke up by someone slapping me on the cheeks. I realized it was All might and freaked out. "Are you alright? It seems you are. Okay, I'll be going now." he said as he turned his back on me. "Wait. Do you think a quirk less person can become a hero?!" I yelled at him. All might stopped dead in his tracks, facing me. "I'm sorry, kid, but I can't imagine anyone becoming a hero without a quirk." he sighed as he went away. Wow, I always knew it… but it hurts more than I expected. I let my tears flow freely as I walked away. Huh, what was I thinking. I killed a bunch of people and found it to be so satisfying, no way I can be a hero with such thoughts. Plus, I gave up on that dream. I just don't care anymore. I just wish this world disappeared. I wish I could kill this world. "Why does the sun go on shining? Why does the sea rush to shore? Don't they know it's the end of the world?" i whispered.

Before I go back to Ryuu, I decided to take a walk to get everything off of my mind. Then, the most unexpected thing happened. The sludge villain, the one that attacked me, was right in front of me. Then Kacchan was there, suffering, just like I was. A huge smile grew on my face. It made me so happy. Seeing Kacchan, the pro heroes, and citizen hurt. In the end, I ran out of the crowd and pulled my knife out, pushing it into the sludge's eyes. I smiled as blood came splashing down on my face. I pulled the knife out and stabbed it in, again and again, before the villain was nothing more than a pile of slime. I smiled and faced Kacchan, standing there, afraid. I crouched down and leaned into him so my mouth reached his ears. "Kacchan~." I whispered as I ran out of the place. I've got a great plan, and I'm planning on doing it with Ryuu.

…

A.N: Hi, did you enjoy my story? I promise it'll get more interesting! Also, I'm planning on closing the poll by Friday, so please answer it! Also, the song this time was, 'The end of the world.' Also, Ryuu means dragon in Japanese. I'm Japanese, so I know! Thx, and I'll update tomorrow too! (And pls don't hate me!)


	7. UA

A.N:Hi! Author here! This time, I'm going to do what I think everyone loves. Let's go, invade U.A! Well, if anyone doesn't like it… well, whatever, on with the story!

…

I took the short cut to Ryuu's 'house'. I landed on the hard pavement and crawled through the hole. I found Ryuu, standing there, impatient. She looked at me and sighed. She walked over to me and crossed her arms. "Mind telling me why you took so long?" She asked, tired. "Well, about that. It was because I ran into All Might on the way home…" I muttered before I was cut off. "All Might?! That idiot! Ahhhhh! Why the hell can't he die!" Ryuu yelled, punching the wall as it crumbled down on the impact. She faced me and growled. "Anyways, Izuku, I have something to tell you." she sighed, sounding as tired as ever. I followed her deeper into the hallway and stopped by a door. We both stepped inside and sat down on two wooden chair.

"So, I was thinking. Are you a villain, and if so, why?" Ryuu asked, looking at me straight in the eyes. I looked away and mumbled, "Well… I am a villain, I guess. The reason, well I guess I can say that it's because I want this whole world to just die." She looked at me silently. It's true, you know. Destroying the symbol of peace, killing everyone, killing families, killing thugs, and killing Kacchan, and eventually, killing my dad. Oh, how wonderful that'll be. A huge smile grew on my face. "So. I guess you're the same as me then. I want to kill and I also want All might to meet his demise. You see, for that, I had a perfect plan!" she giggled, sounding insane. A smile, appeared on her face. It wasn't the creepiness that sent a chill down my spine. No, it was the way how innocent that smile looked. "So, what is it? I actually have a plan of my own." I said, trying to stay calm. Ryuu let out a laugh, sending a huge pressure on me. "You see, my plan is to infiltrate the U.A school. These days, everyone, and I mean everyone, knows that All Might works in U.A! I'll go in and I'll be the one to cut his throat. I'll send this world into chaos, and you know what. I'll be making my way down the list! First is All Might, then it's Endeavor, and it's whoever. Oh, how fun to look at their desperate faces! Their blood and despair!" she cackled insanely.

Wow I'm surprised. I thought she was dumb. "Well, I had the idea of joining a villain group called L.O.V. It seems they're going to kill All Might." I chuckled, thinking of her plan. She waves her hand and looked at me. "No way! I'm not gonna work for that man-child!" she shouted. I was surprised. She knew them? "You know them?" I asked. She nodded, looking at her hands, "Yeah, handyman was asking me into their group, and I rejected the offer. I wanna be the one to kill him!" She hissed, venom in her voice. I was surprised by how much she hated All Might. I dismissed that idea and shook my head. "So, when are we getting started?!" I exclaim, excited. She looked at me and smiled, "Next month's the exam, and we're going to pass it!" I smiled back. Wait for me, Kacchan~!

Kacchan's P.O.V.

What the hell. This guy killed a villain with only a knife. The other heroes didn't do anything! He walked up to me, with a knife in his hand. I can't see his face because of the hoodie. He crouched down to me and whispered one word that I'll never forget. One word I can't forget. "Kacchan~." I froze and started to shake. In fear and in surprise, but mostly, anger. He left, leaving me down on the ground. After that, the villain was captured and I was complimented by many heroes. I ignored their compliment and all that remained was the word, Kacchan.

Izuku's P.O.V.

1 month passes by so quick! Oh, I can't wait! I walked through the gate with Ryuu. She still had her hoodie on and I wore a jacket. I had changed my appearance so much. I had dyed my green hair red and I wore black contact lenses. I also still wore the eye patch and wore casual jacket and pants. I walked into the stadium and sat next to… Oh no. Kacchan. Well, luckily, Ryuu was next to me as well, but this was nerve wracking. I was mumbling about how to bring this heroes to ruins. First, we need comrades and money. Well, for money, we can steal all we want and for comrades, they're all being taken by the league of villains. The only good idea I can think of is joining the league of villains, but just pretend. Let the heroes destroy them, and they're gone. It also seems that Ryuu really is dumb. No offence, but she doesn't know anything. She can't read, she can't count, but for some reason, she can do anything and is a genius. She learned all the possible words in the dictionary and learned to count in 2 weeks! Also, you can say she's smarter than me.

A loud noise interrupted my thoughts. "There appears to be no fewer than four varieties of faux villains, on this handout! Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A, Japan's top academy! We're all here today in the hopes of being molded into model heroes! And you, with the curly hair!" The boy shouted. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. It seems he saw me cause I saw him getting angrier by the second. "You've been muttering this whole time… It's distracting! If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately!" He glared at me. I scoffed and stood up. "Shut up, will you? Also, it's obvious that the 'mistake' they made is there for a good reason. Plus, mind your own business, well ya?" I asked, smiling. A small giggle escaped from Ryuu's mouth and Kacchan was just glaring at me. I smiled, Let the party begin!

…

A.N: Whew, what did you think! Was it good? Was it bad? Well, anyways, the song this time was 'Let the party begin!' Hope you enjoyed it, thx!


	8. Entrance Exam

A.N: Hi, author here! How's the story so far? if it isn't good, then ! apologize. Well, I'll keep on trying my best nonetheless. Also, the poll I was talking about is gonna be shut down tomorrow. It's because that's when I'll think about what quirk to get him. Does anyone have any ideas? Izuku's quirk… Well, whatever. on with the story!

…

Ryuu and me went to the area we both were assigned to and stood there, silently. Luckily, she was in the same area as me. I walked towards the gate so I can get closer and I can rush in faster. "That girl seems to be doing some kind of meditation. Why are you here? Hoping to interfere?" A voice stated coldly as someone put their hands on my shoulder. I groan and turned around to see the four eyes, glaring at me. I looked in front of the gate to see a girl, breathing in and out. "No, I was trying to get to the front, so keep your hands off of me." I scoffed. It seems that the four eyes got mad. He was going to protest, but then the gate opened, and before I could even blink, Ryuu was rushing in, pulling a scythe out from thin air. I rushed in after her. I could hear Present Mic cheering the other students on. All of them came running from the gate. Having trained with knives for many, many, years. It was easy for me to use them. I registered a form that said I am quirk less, so I can get some weapons, but I had to bring a metal rod since knives aren't aloud, but it's more than enough.

I smashed the robots head, one by one. it was easy, since this metal rod was pretty hard. I heard a insane laugh resounded from the other side of the dummy city. I face palmed, noticing it was Ryuu. I kept on smashing until the ground shook. I looked to see the zero pointer come out from the ground, breaking everything around it. It was huge. I started to walk towards where all the students were running to. Then I heard a scream. I looked behind me to see a hazel eyed girl, being stuck in the concretes that fell down from the buildings. The robot slowly got close to her. I rushed over and smashed the metal rod onto the rubles and dragged the brunette out of all the debris. Oh, what am I going to do now. If I leave this girl here, no doubt the staffs will see me as a coward. I don't want that. Ever! Then Ryuu came out of nowhere and jumped high enough for her to reach the zero-pointers face and slashed it, making the whole thing explode. she came down and carried me and the brunette in her arms. I knew there was no point in struggling, so just stood silent and let her carry me.

The exam ended, and me and Ryuu headed back to our base. We waited for days when it finally came. "Hey, Izuku. The letters came." Ryuu yawned in a monotone voice. She handed me mine and I ripped it open. A hologram appeared and All Might was there. I noticed that Ryuu was growling at it. I grabbed the hologram before it can speak and threw it on the wall. The device was now a piece of garbage. Fires came out of Ryuu's hand and it burnt the envelope. "Was that fine?" I asked. Ryuu took out a letter from her hand. Surprisingly, it wasn't burnt. We were both assigned to class 1-A. we both smirked and high fived. We were both tired, so went to sleep for the day.

It's morning. Ryuu woke me up and walked to school, chatting about how we can destroy the league of villains and the heroes at the same time. Ryuu was, of course, thinking that we can join the league of villains, but had a different idea. We'll officially be their member, tell them U.A's information and assist them. She didn't mind it, but she said she didn't get along with a certain member called Kurogiri. I couldn't help but want to meet the person since he made Ryuu dislike him so much. It appears that he has a amazing quirk. I'm excited to meet him.

We came in and saw that Kacchan and that four eyes was there. "Kill me now." I groaned. The worst two was in my class. "Remove your feet from that desk! It's very rude!" The four eyes rambled. "Like I care! Which middle school are you from, you extra?!" Kacchan yelled. "I-I'm from Somei private academy. My name is Tenya Iida." Four eyes stuttered slightly. "Somei?! A stuck-up elitist then?! I should blow you to bits!" Kacchan said menacingly. This is so like Kacchan. "Your awful! Do you really wish to become a hero?" Four eyes gasped. He seemed to notice me and came towards me. I put up my hands and signaled him to stop. "Hello, Iida. I'm Izuya Ken." I introduced casually. He bowed and looked a t me seriously. "Izuya. You perceived the true nature of that practical exam. I hate to admit i-" Iida started before I cut him off. "Wow! I'm offended! did you think I rescued the girl because of the points. Oh, please, don't insult me." I sighed sarcastically. Ryuu had her school uniform on, but she still wore a hoodie. She sat next to Kacchan while I sat behind him. the brunette girl entered the class and behind her, was the infamous, Eraserhead. This is gonna be fun! This is gonna be real!

…

A.N: Hi! Did ya like it? Well, the song was 'fun'. Most of the song I pick out is random, so keep that in mind, kay? Well, thx! See you tomorrow!


	9. Ryuu

A.N: Yay! Finally, I reached chapter 10. Again, thx for the 18 follows and 15 favourite! I'm sorry, I forgot to post a story, especially because I couldn't think of any idea… Well, I don't think anyone cares though. Well, whatever. On with the story.

…

It was really hard to tell if the man that entered was Eraserhead, but it was pretty obvious. I met him multiple times before anyways. Well, mostly because I was killing someone. Eraserhead was talking about us taking 8 seconds to quiet down before he got out of his yellow sleeping bag. He had bags under his black eyes and glared at Ryuu. "Quickly now, change into your gym outfits and head out to the grounds. Without hoodies please." he sighed, still looking at Ryuu. She groaned and walked towards the girls changing room, while I walked to the boys one.

When I arrived, I saw that everyone was here, except for Ryuu. I stood there patiently, and after a while, Ryuu came in. She had removed her hoodie, but she a helmet on. It was covering her whole head. Eraserhead, aka, Aizawa sensei, glared at Ryuu, but she just shrugged it off. I wonder why she always hides her face. After Aizawa explained the rules and how we can use our quirks in here, unlike normal schools. "Bakugou, how far could you throw in middle school?" he asked randomly. "67 meters." Kacchan answered swiftly. "Great, now try it with your quirk. I don't care how you do it. Just don't leave the circle." he said. Kacchan rolled his arms as he walked to the circle. "Die!" he shouted as he blasted the ball into the sky. We all heard beeping from the direction of Aizawa and he showed us a phone like device. It read, 705.2.

Everyone was all excited as Aizawa was speaking. I wasn't paying much attention to it. Everyone began to scream,"Whoa, this is awesome!", "So we can use our quirk for real! Man, the hero course is great", and, "This looks like fun!". Aizawa just sighed at these statment. He opened his mouth, just when Ryuu stepped up. ".Fun, huh. You guys think this is fun? Do you think the hero course is this easy? If you do, then your delusional." she growled at the students around her. All the students froze up. The air became tense and all of the students, including me, was shaking. Even Aizawa widened his eyes for a moment, before turning back to normal. "RIght. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless… and will be expelled." he said, sending a shiver down the student spine. Aizawa and Ryuu were very similar, in a sense. They both were very serious, and looked quite tired. Well, sometimes anyways.

We all tried our best. I kept on looking at Ryuu, wondering if she got lots of points. Even though I've been with her for a long time, I actually don't know her quirk. Every single time I mention it, she ignores me. At first, it looks like strengthening, but she can make weapon appear out of thin air, make fire, etc. I'm really curious, but I just don't know. She may have multiple quirks, but something tells me that it's something else. I sigh, knowing the secret won't come out anytime soon. Ryuu passed all the tests. I don't know how many points, but everyone was gaping at her, since she looked so skinny and weak, but her physical strength was just insane. I've seen her jump from building to building nonchalantly, dodge a bullet, and even jumping off a building about 30 story high, and it didn't even scratch her. Sometimes, I'm scared of her.

It's finally the last test. Ryuu was standing far away from everyone, while everyone socialized. I'm really curious if she's going to use a different quirk than the ones I know of. The brunette who seems to be called Ochako Uraraka walked in the circle. she got infinity, which was pretty impressive. It was my turn. I threw the ball as hard as I could, and I got 705.3. This is impossible, and I know who is responsible for this… Ryuu.

It was finally her turn. She walked up to the circle and stood at the center, throwing the ball in the air and catching it again as if checking its weight. I stood there, observing her every movement. I know it's rude for my saviour, and she's the closest person to me right now, but I'm suspicious of her. I don't trust her much. Mostly because she has too many mystery. As she was about to throw the ball, Aizawa's eyes turned crimson read as his hair and scarves slightly floated. Ryuu stopped and looked at Aizawa, glaring. "What do you want?" She asked. Aizawa stared a her and sighed. "Since on your registration form. You didn't register your quirk, I was going to ask you what kind of quirk you have, right now. I would also appreciate if you would take your helmet off." he said, calmly. Ryuu sighed and shook her head. "Fine. not like I can hide it forever." she sighed as she reached for her helmet.

She slid it off, carefully, revealing her pale face. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, but it looked like it hadn't been brushed in ages, similar to Aizawa's hair. Her hair color was split in half, similar to Todoroki. The left side was black, and her right side is crimson red, like blood. Her left side of her hair was covering her left eye. She also had a eye patch on her left eye, which I couldn't see clearly because of her hair. Her right eye was crimson, like her hair. Her pupil was like that of a cross and looking at the eyes felt like looking at void. There was a scar that seemed pretty big, reaching down to her cheek bone and the rest being hidden with her hair, most likely the reason why the eyepatch was on. I also noticed several other scars from her neck and some on her arms and legs. I didn't pay much attention to it, till now. I looked around. Every single person was staring at her. I felt disgusted by Mineta since he was drooling. I sighed and looked at Aizawa who looked almost as surprised as my other classmates. "Although I noticed it just now, what's with all the scars?" he asked, clearly shocked by it. Ryuu chuckled, her voice smooth, but insane. "You don't know the half of the abuse. I tried to warn you just to stay away. And now they're outside, ready to burst." she mumbled, almost inaudibly. Aizawa realised this and tried to restrain her, but it turned into chaos in a matter of second. The next thing I saw was… Blood and tears.

…

A.N: Hi! I know this story sucks, but hey, please don't be mean. Also, I don't think I mentioned this before, but I'm planning on making multiple Villain Deku stories. not yet though. I pray that you'll like at least one of them. It's definitely when I finish this story, or maybe discontinue it. I don't know. Either way, just wanted to tell you that. Thx, and I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow, bye! Btw, the song this time is 'heathens'.


	10. Myth

A.N: Hello! Last chapter was pretty confusing, but I'll try to make it less confusing… Okay, I'm confused. Well, whatever. On with the story!

…

For a moment, I saw blood and tears, but once I blinked, it all went away. Everyone in the class was shaking in fear. "What was that?!" Aizawa yelled, looking at Ryuu. Everyone gasped. Ryuu was… crying? Her tears were red and she was bleeding from her body. There was much more scars than I thought there was. Even more than me. Ryuu put her helmet on and sighed. "Okay, I'll give you a hint. I'm feeling super suicidal. The wasted years, the wasted youth. The pretty lie, the ugly truth. And the day has come where I have died. Only to find, I've come alive." she mumbled. Aizawa heard this and walked towards her, and looked into her eyes, seriously. "Hey, Ryuu. I don't know what's happening, but can you tell me what your quirk is." he sighed, sounding very tired. Ryuu looked at Aizawa in the eyes and sighed. I feel like they're always sighing. "I have a quirk called 'Myth'. Imagine everything that you can recall in a myth. Dragons, demons, angels, etc. Those kind of stuff. Mix all of it together, then, surprise! That's my quirk." Ryuu smirked. She was saying it as if talking to a baby. Aizawa looked surprised, but he looked satisfied with Ryuu's answer. "Okay, so, can you answer me what the hell happened earlier?" Aizawa asked. "I injured myself as an example, okay? Even if I get injured, it heals. It leaves scars though." Ryuu explained as briefly as possible. Aizawa was too tired to keep on asking question. Maybe later? I don't know. I freaked out when I saw all the blood Ryuu spilled though. I ruffled my hair and sighed. It's still morning, but I'm already tired.

Ryuu already has permission to throw the ball. She looked like she was going to throw, but in an instant, the ball wasn't in her hand. I heard a beeping sound from Aizawa. He showed us the phone, and it was infinity, just like Uraraka. She slouched back towards me and sighed. "Are you okay?" I asked, a little bit worried. "Do I look okay to you?" she asked. There was a moment of silence and I looked at her again. "Hey, does your quirk include of myth such as… I don't know, a god?" I whispered to her. She glanced at me and took her helmet off. "It includes everything humans can think of. It can come from a movie, a dream, or even a children's drawing. Which means, I can be anything in the world." she whispered back. I felt scared, now that I know what she means. She can have as many quirk as she wants, she can be quirk less, and of course, she can be stronger than All might. That thought sent a shiver down my spine. Anything a human can imagine. So, if someone imagines a person that has all the quirk in the world, she can too.

The exam was over, and the first place was, of course, Ryuu. Then it was Momo, then Todoroki. I was 3rd, just above Kacchan. Mineta was expelled and left with teary eyes.I smiled and the day went on like normal. Ryuu still hid her face, despite the fact that everyone already saw it.

Time skip~. Cause everyone knows what happened…

We finally finished the battle training. It was pure luck that I was with Ryuu. I'm very happy that I won against Kacchan, 1 on 1. He looked very, very angry and looked like he was going to cry though. Ryuu was trying so hard to not run up to All might and kill him. She could, but it'll be chaos. That smile annoyed me so much. I was barely able to keep in my anger. I was walking with Ryuu back to our home, but was interrupted by All might. "I AM HERE!" he shouted, surprising me and Ryuu. She nearly fell over, which I slightly chuckled at. She looked angry and glared at All might, which he flinched at. "What do you want, All might?!" she growled at him. She looked like she was going to explode in anger. I patted her shoulder to calm her down.

All might let out a laugh which annoyed me and Ryuu so much. "Calm down, young Midoriya and Ryuu!" he boomed. "Sh- Okay!" Ryuu shouted. She was definitely going to say shut up, but stopped mid sentence. "Well, since you guys defeated young Bakugou, I was wondering where he was. His pride was in pieces after all." he sighed, looking embarrassed. I looked at Ryuu, then she shrugged. "How should we know. Plus, we don't care about him." she sighed, scratching the back of her neck. She had removed her hoodie since Aizawa wouldn't stop nagging her. They were both very impatient, and eventually, Ryuu gave up. Instead, she put on a mask. It was the kind you wear when you are sick, but it had a red stain on it, which nobody bothered to ask her what it was. All might rushed off, soon after.

It was yet another day, and this time, we were doing normal stuff. Choosing a class representative. Everyone was sooo annoying. They were shouting from all over the place. They all decided to vote, and when they were done, I was the class president. What did they even see in me? I mean, I'm a villain!

We went to eat lunch and the whole class wouldn't stop bothering me! I know they're trying to socialize, but this is just too much. A alarm went on and everyone started running out of the room. I was thrown in the crowd while it stopped after Iida made them. I passed the title of class representative to him so that I don't have to bother with unnecessary stuff.

Me and Ryuu were pretty tired after yesterday, but went to school anyways. We were going to go on a rescue training. Since me and Ryuu registered our costumes late, we brought it today. We dressed into our uniforms and went on the bus, ignoring iida, who was shouting about lining up in our seat number or something. Ryuu's costume consisted of a dark brown hoodie which had black pockets. She also wore jeans. They were made from super hard materials and she also had a black glove and black boots. Other than that, she had a gas mask on her head. It honestly looked like a villains outfit. Well, she is a villain. My one consisted of a dark green hoodie that had rabbit ears on it. I also wore a belt which had gadgets to support me since I'm quirk less. I also had a mask which covered my mouth. And red sneakers. We went inside the stadium, which was named U.S.J. It was funny since I thought it was something different. What I didn't expect was… villains raiding this place.

…

A.N: I'm dying! It's 12 am! I'm tired. Bye. Btw, the song is 'Idle teen'. I know I used it before, but… whatever. Bye.


	11. Ryuu 2

A.N:Hi! So, Ryuu is pretty OP, but don't worry! I'll try to make Izuku OP as well! I don't know how though… Well, whatever. Oh! Also, I edited the previous chapter since I was very tired. I mean, it was 12 o'clock! Okay, who cares, on with the story.

…

"Bravo!" Iida shouted. I blocked my ears and sighed. How can they be so energetic? Ryuu was standing and ignoring all the girls and boys who came over to her and tried to socialize. Aizawa was looking at something and his eyes widened. "Huddle up and don't move!" he shouted. Everyone's attention went to Aizawa and what he was looking at. "Thirteen, protect the students!" Aizawa shouted. I saw a black substance ooze out of nowhere and villains started to come out of it. Ryuu looked at them, and I could tell, she knew this was going to happen. Everyone started panicking and did as the teacher told them to. We ran towards the gate, but a purple mist like thing appeared in front of us. Ryuu, from the back, raised a hand. The dark purple mist gave us a long speech and surrounded us. Ryuu held onto my hand and we were both in a completely new place.

"Ryuu where are we?" I asked. She looked at me and sighed as she took her gas mask off. "This is the villains hideout. I told Kurogiri to teleport me here. While I could've done it by myself, it'll be bad if they found out about my quirk's secret. I told you, cause I trusted you. Izuku, you see, I came here because… I'm a member of the league of villains." she muttered shyly. I was surprised, but I wasn't mad. She had the right to hide things from me. Rather, she trusted me while I doubted her. "Okay." I said. She looked at me and smiled. "Well, you see. I know you have a reason to hate heroes, and I have too. This league is like my family, so I didn't want to reveal it to you… sorry. Also, I wanted to ask if you can join the league with me. I'm the leader of the league of villains, so… Will you join me?" she giggled. Her talking was very fast, so I was very confused, but got the gist of it. "Okay, it's fine. I have nowhere to go anyway. Plus, you're like my older sister!" I said happily. Ryuu's smile widened at the fact and hugged me real tight.

"Izuku… let's destroy the world together!" she chuckled as she held my hands. I smiled and held her hand tightly. "Yeah!" I smiled as we headed to the purple mist that carried us here, appearing in front of all the students. My disguise wasn't needed anymore. I took my contact lens off and took my eye-patch off as well. I ruffled up my hair which was already starting to turn back into the dark green colour I always had. Ryuu took her hoodie off and we stood in front of the U.A student's. Ryuu held a scythe, the same as before and a demonic wing spreaded from her back. "Fear not. I am here!" All might boomed as he entered the building by smashing the door open as he ripped his tie. He wasn't smiling. He was angry. I smiled and looked at Ryuu. She had a creepy smile that looked like it would kill anyone who looked at it. She flapped her wings and stood beside a man with bluish gray hair. He had hands all over his body and had bloodshot eyes.

"Hi, All might!" Ryuu giggled, looking at the number one hero. "Who are you?" All might asked. At that moment, I saw a glimpse of tears in Ryuu's eyes. "Oh… I see… You won't bother to remember a monster like me, huh." She whispered. The handyman patted her back and glared at All might. All might froze. "No… You can't be…" he muttered as he started shaking. "Oh, yes I am, All might! I'm the little girl who you killed with your own f*cking hands!" she yelled, enraged. Wait… killed? What does she mean? What?

"I couldn't help it. I had to do it." All might muttered under his breath. Ryuu cackled loudly as the hellish laugh reached the whole stadium. "You reside in grand disguises! Just to get away from it all! Falsify the life you're hiding! Just to get away from it all! All might! Stop being such a coward!" she yelled, still laughing. "It wasn't my fault!" All might yelled, sounding like he was trying to convince himself rather than everyone else in the room. "It was becau-!" All might started before he was cut off. "Shut your mouth, you make me sick with, all the lies that you spill! Slip and fall, I'll watch you drown in, all the lies that you spill. As you're tongue-tied, did you believe it? False pride never existed! Now I am cutting ties clean off! So we all stand enthralled by this bland curtain call!" she cackled hysterically. All might stood there, more anger than sadness. I walked over to Ryuu and handyman stopped me. "You shouldn't get too close to her right now. Ryuu-nee sometimes go berserk. Please just let her be for now." he whispered, a hint of sadness in his voice. I stepped back and I was frustrated. Frustrated that the only thing I could do was watch.

"It isn't my fault!" All might shouted, enraged. I couldn't understand. Why is he the one getting mad? Ryuu flinched and looked at All might. "Stop there and peer inside of me.

You'll find a man once lost at sea. But all the while I would think to myself. It's not the end, it's not the end at all!" she shouted, raising her voice on each word she spoke. "So sick of nothing going right! Sail on along into the night! Not even death could stand in the way! You never even tried in the first place!" she yelled pulling her eye patch off and brushing her black hair away. I saw a gruesome sight. She had a huge scar from her head to her cheek bone and there were many more scars on her right eyes and the eyes was black. Pure black. It scared me. Her void like eyes, emotionless. Tears started to sting my eyes as it fell to the ground. Handyman beside me was weeping, silently. All might stared at Ryuu with anger. "Hey, All might… tell me." she whispered, "I'm the little girl that you killed with your tutor. Hey, tell me. Tell me, please! WHY ARE YOU THE SYMBOL OF PEACE?! WHEN YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" I felt something snap. Just like many years ago, but this time, it wasn't me. It was Ryuu.

…

A.N: Hi! Did you like it? (All might is such an ass!) So, I won't be revealing Ryuu's past just yet, but hey, I promise I will! Also, the song this time is 'Kill the Lights'. I bet everyone knew it. I think I did pretty well, but I guess I didn't… Well, whatever. Thx guys! See you tomorrow!


	12. Stain

A.N: Hi! Welcome back, guys! I was thinking of giving a quirk to Izuku in a couple of chapter, and thank you, Vhaer, for your idea! I'll try to do just that! You know how Ryuu is, so I'm sure she can do that! Anyways, thank you! Well, whatever… on with the story!

…

All might rushed in, pulling his fist back, ready to attack Ryuu. A horrendous creature came out of nowhere and stood in front of Ryuu. All might's punch landed on the huge creature, but it didn't do any damage. The creature had dark purple skin. it's head looked like a bird's one. it's brain was showing and it had beady eyes. To be honest, it was creepy. The two giants kept on throwing punches at each other, and neither of them were backing off. Suddenly, the bird creature flew out of the building. I couldn't hear what anyone was saying it seems handyman was angry and then he had a panicked face. "See, I'm a waste of life, I should just kill myself. Yeah, I could slit my wrists, but it really wouldn't help. Wouldn't fix my issues, or change your mind" Ryuu kept on muttering.

"Ryuu-nee!" Handyman shouted, getting her attention as the pro heroes came running in. i even saw pistol… one of the man who made my life a living hell. I'm too concerned about Ryuu, so I didn't let my anger out. I looked for the purple mist and found him being held down by Kacchan. It seems that one student got out and called for reinforcement. Kacchan looked up and saw me. We locked our eyes together and stared at each other until I looked away and went towards Ryuu. Wrath and sadness surrounded her. Tears were falling and all her pent up anger was released. She seemed to have calmed down. Her wings became larger and flapped, letting out a huge gust of wind towards the heroes, giving them timing to run away. I was running away with them until Kacchan came in front of me. "D-deku?" he whispered. I gritted my teeth after hearing that nickname. Ryuu deleted it from my life, but it seems it came to haunt me again. Ryuu took out her scythe and slashed at Kacchan, barely missing.

The purple mist formed a portal, big enough for all of us to go through. I looked beside me to see that handyman was still crying, silently. I couldn't look at his face clearly, because of the hands on him. Ryuu jumped into the portal and I followed soon after. After all of us were inside, we collapsed onto the wooden floor. Ryuu stood up and walked to a chair and sat down on it. I sat up and looked around. It looked like a bar, pretty normal. Nothing was really out of place and everything was clean. "We couldn't kill All might!" Handyman sighed as he scratched his neck, making a mark. "Tomura, didn't I tell you not to scratch your neck when you get angry?" she asked. "I'm sorry, Ryuu-nee." he muttered as he looked away. It seems that Tomura, aka, handyman, really respected Ryuu. "Izuku, you said you wanted to join us, right?" Ryuu asked. I simply nodded. "I need you to go back to U.A." she said, seriously. I paused for a moment. "Okay, I took off my contact lens and stuff before anyways. I'm sure they won't notice." I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. A portal appeared, and I was in a landslide zone. A hero found me after a few minutes and brought me back to my classmates. Everyone was glad I was safe, even if I didn't know them well. We all went back and were questioned by the police.

~Time skip~ (everyone know what happened, right?)

After the sports festival, it seems we need to choose a internship. I was wondering what I should choose, then I had an idea. These days, I haven't seen Ryuu, so maybe I should choose an internship around there? No, they won't let me leave. Oh, how about Hosu! It seems Stain, the hero killer has been active around there lately. I should try asking Ryuu. I picked up my phone and dialed her number. "Ryuu, can I go and meet you?" I asked. Ryuu agreed since the last time we met was about a week ago. I went into an alleyway and hid there for awhile. I looked around and made sure no one was there, then I told Ryuu where I was. A portal formed beside me and I jumped in, realizing Tomura, kurogiri, and Ryuu was sitting on the seats. I sit beside them and chatted for a while. "We're going to try recruiting Stain. I'm sure he will come soon." Ryuu sighed, sounding tired. Another portal appeared, and a tall man walked out of it, slouching. He didn't look like he was going to let his guard down. Ryuu hopped off her seat and walked in front of the hero killer. "Hello, Stain, it's nice to meet you. So, did you think about our offer? I'm not going to force you to." she chuckled, sounding excited. To be honest, I was excited too.

"I get it. You're the one who assaulted U.A. and you want me…. to join your little gang." Stain said, slowly, "And? What are you after?" "Well, you see. I want to kill heroes and banish them from this world. As far as I know, the only real heroes is Eraser head. You don't have to officially join. Just help us out on some of the plans." Ryuu explained. Stain nodded in understanding. He looked at all of us and nodded, once again. "Fine, I'll join you, but put me back in Hosu city. I got things I need to do. I jump off my seat and Kurogiri made two portals. I stepped in the one in front of me, while Stain jumped in the other. Oh, I can't wait to see him in action.

…

A.N: Did you like it. The song this time was 'Broken'. Thx guys! See you!


	13. New recruits

A.N: Hi! I'm sorry that there's been a lot of time skip. I only did it cause everyone knows what happened, right? Plus, I'm going to slow down and try to not add anymore time skips. Well, whatever… enjoy! (I think I'm going to time skip about 2 more times, but other than that, it's all fine!) Also, Izuku will be calling Ryuu, Ryuu-nee and Shigaraki, Tomu-nii. they're like family, so please let them, Thx! Also, sorry for not posting for 2 days. Forgive me!

…

I stepped out of the portal and was on a top of a building. I peeked down and saw Stain walking through the alleyway. A pro hero, Native, was walking in, causing Stain to run towards him, knocking him down. Stain took out his knife and slashed Native and licked the blood off of it. Native suddenly froze and collapsed onto the floor. I muttered things about how the hero, Native, had too many weakness. I sat down and watched the amusing show from above. Suddenly, Iida, my classmate, came in. He was shouting stuff, which I couldn't hear. They got into a fight, and Iida was weak. Too weak and focused on what I think is revenge and is blinded by anger. I sighed, disappointed. I stepped down and walked over to Stain, causing him to throw a knife, which I dodged. I yawned and stood there. Stain sighed and ignored me. I didn't mind. I saw the trouble caused around the city. Nomu's were killing many people, but I could care less.

Just as Stain was about to take care of Iida, Todoroki had to come and interfere. I mean, I did encourage him to use his fireside, but that was because I was angry that he was looking down on me. I texted Kurogiri to take me back right after the whole fight finished. It was frustrating, but I was satisfied by the result. Either way, we will have more ally's, due to us being teamed up with Stain. I walked in the portal and saw Ryuu-nee, looking at the TV, speaking with someone. "So, All for one. We have to kidnap a kid named Bakugou Katsuki, correct?" she asked. I shivered at the sound of the name, not from fear, but from happiness. I could finally meet him, face to face, after all these years! And it wasn't going to be a nice meeting… I snickered and sat next to Ryuu-nee. Tomu-nii was sitting on the couch, obviously angry. I could see Ryuu-nee's smile, and I liked the way she did. It was crazy and all, but it made me happy. "We're gonna get your friend, Izuku!" she squealed excitedly. I nodded and smiled. Tomu-nii smiled too, looking at me and Ryuu-nee. I loved both of them so much. I was especially happy when Ryuu-nee told me I'd be getting a quirk from her.

Next morning…

I was told to skip school today, because we have new recruits! I walked downstairs, thinking about what to do to Kacchan when I capture him. I giggled and skipped along the hallway. When I opened the door to the bar, I saw Ryuu-nee, sleeping on the couch. I slowly sneaked up from behind and jumped onto the couch, making Ryuu flinch in surprise. "Izuku!" she yelled, in amusement and in rage. I ran out, laughing. Tomu-nii was walking down, clearly irritated by the noise. "Shut up! I was up until 12 o'clock doing games last night! I'm sleepy!" he yelled in the room. Kurogiri walked in, yawning. After a few moment, we all calmed down. We sat at the bar, talking about how stupid we were before we joined the villains. We weren't that talkative at first, but after staying for more than a week, we were more than willing… well, except for Ryuu-nee. Tomu-nii said that he has known Ryuu-nee for years, but he has never heard about her past. I knew that if Tomu-nii can't then I probably can't either.

After a while, the 2 recruits came inside with Giran-san. He has been offering the league of villains information, and I was grateful for it. "Whoa! This handy guy is your friend, ?! Right?!" A girl yelled. She had two messy ash blond bun and two yellow cat like eyes. She wore a yellow cardigan and a school uniform underneath. "In person, your… super gross, dude." A guy with stitches all across his face said in a monotone. He had purple patches that was… stapled under his eyes and across his mouth. I wasn't really sure how much of those he had, but it looked painful. He had black spiky hair, kind of like Kacchan. "I wanna join too! Your league of villains!" the girl yelled.

"Giran-san, what have you brought us here today?" Ryuu-nee asked, turning around to get a good look at both of them. "I feel like this is a kindergarten." Kurogiri sighed, cleaning a cup with a napkin. Ryuu-nee sighed and looked at Kurogiri. "Kurogiri, you should know that I am older than you, right." she sighed. Kurogiri nodded and kept on cleaning his glass. I was surprised. Ryuu-nee is older than Kurogiri? "Okay, can I continue?" Giran-san asked, rubbing his hand together. "Ah, yes, of course." Ryuu-nee replied politely. "I'm Toga." the girl, Toga, introduced herself. She was saying a lot of crazy stuff. Mostly about Stain. "I go by Dabi right now." the man, Dabi, sighed. He was also saying something about Stains ideal. Tomu-nii was clearly angered at the 2 recruits and stomped out of the door. "Oh, don't worry about him. He'll probably come back home when he's hungry." Ryuu-nee said, waving her hands. "What is he, a 5 years old?" I asked quietly, afraid of Tomu-nii hearing me. Everyone let out a small laugh and settled down in their new home. I enjoyed talking to Toga and Dabi. Though Dabi didn't talk much, we both could tell we had a rough past, making it easier for us to talk to each other. Toga loved talking about blood, and Ryuu-nee always agreed with her on that fact. They both acted the same sometimes. Tomu-nii came back a few hours later. "I thought you were never going to come back." Ryuu-nee smirked. "I was hungry." Tomu-nii stated, making everyone laugh, except for Tomu-nii, who was just confused. "You will pay, All might. Just wait, Karma's gonna com collect your debt." Ryuu-nee sneered.

…

?/N: Hi, I guess it's my first time meeting you. You don't have to know my name. I just came here to tell you, a new ark is going to begin in a couple of chapter. It's going to be pretty exciting, if I do say so myself. Well, prepare to enter the gate of hell. (Btw, don't tell the author about this, cause this is a spoiler.)


	14. Raid

A.N: Hi! Hello, ladies and gentlemen! So, this arc is coming into an end, and I wanted to thank you guys so much for reading this story! I am forever grateful, humans! Well, whatever. Thank you!

…

Tonight, we are going to kidnap **K**acchan, and I can't wait for it! Ryuu-nee is going to be coming as well, and Dabi is leading the whole group. There are some people I don't get along with, but it's not major. I walked through the forest, seeing the blue light dance around on the trees. I walked around, trying to find some students. I've walking around for a while, but no luck. I sighed, then I heard someone running this way. I jumped into a bush and observed from the shadows. "They're after Bakugou, so we need to get him to safety!" Todoroki shouted. "Shut up, half and half!" Kacchan yelled, angry. They ran along, towards where the heroes were. I could hear walking towards them silently. In an instant, the bird boy, Tokoyami, and Kacchan was gone. Mission complete. I smile and walked up to . He gave me 2 marbles and I put it into my pouch. I went back to the meeting place, unnoticed, and then, told all the villains that the mission was complete.

Back at the base…

"Mission complete! We did it, All for one!" Ryuu-nee squealed as she high-fived Toga. "Yeah, I love you guys! No I don't!" Twice yelled. Kacchan woke up, seeing everyone chatting to each other, peacefully. "What the heck?!" he shouted, surprised. All our attention was towards Kacchan. "Good morning!" RYuu-nee stated, waving her hands. She was a little drunk… never mind, she was very, very, drunk. "Wow, the new kids awake!" Dabi shouted, also drunk. To be honest, I was drunk too. I swayed as I got up, and walked towards Kacchan. "Kacchan, come on~!" I yelled, hiccups coming out of my mouth. Kacchan's eyes widened, looking at me. "Deku?" he asked. I gritted my teeth. "Don't call me that name!" **I** yelled, kicking the chair that Kacchan was seated in.

"Hello? Kamino pizza delivery." A voice said, knocking the door. "Smash!" the voice ye**L**led, making the walls crumble. AL**L** might stood there, in all his glory. Ryuu, seemed to snap out of it and smacked everyone, having their attention. Kamui woods trapped everyone in his woods, but Dabi burnt it down. I stood there, gritting my teeth, turning it into a smile. I can finally use my quirk. I've been training it, and it seems simple enough. The quirk that Ryuu-nee gave me is called, 'Divine'. It allows the owner to have a physique of a god… well, according to Ryuu-nee, that is. Well, I don't know the details, but one thing is certain. This boost our physical and mental strength. stepped on the ground, making it shake. I punched her leg, which made a loud 'crack'. 's scream filled the night. To us, the villains, the scream sounded like a music, making us smile, gleefully. To the heroes, it was just plain agony listening to their fellow comrade scream n the ground. A murk**Y** thing surrounded me and I arrived at a completely different area.

Everyone, not including Ryuu-nee, stared at the fight in awe. I was gaping at All for **O**ne.

He's able to fight equally against All might? "Get out of your Dream land! We got to get the hell out of here! All for one! We've got to retreat!" Ryuu-nee yelled. All for one glanced at Ryuu-nee and teleport in front of her. "Hurry, All for one. I'll stay, take the others and r**U**n!" she whispered to him. All for one seemed to hesitate, but did as he was told. "Ryuu, well you be alright?" he asked Ryuu-nee. Ryuu-nee just nodded, but before he could teleport, All might stood in front of All for one, fie**R**ce. All for one stood there, surprised. All might punched All for one, making a hole in his chest.

Ryuu's POV. (I bet you didn't expect that!)

All for one's blood splashed onto my face. T**H**e blood was warm and fresh. My eyes widened. I screamed. This caught everyone off guard. "All for one! All for one, please! Please don't die!" I yelled. That's right, I forgot about sadness a long time ago. All might… Heroes… Why do they always ruin my life? Why do they torment me? What did I ever do? "YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU'RE A BEATING H**E**ART OF STONE! YOU GOTTA BE SO COLD! TO MAKE IT IN THIS WORLD! YEAH, YOU'RE A NATURAL! LIVING YOUR LIFE CUTTHROAT! YOU GOTTA BE SO COLD! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" I yelled. I stomped my foot on the rough concrete floor, putting my hands on my head, pulling my hair. I spread my wings out and cried. I picked up All for one. He was the only one who ever understood my pain. Even though I only used him as a pawn at the start. Even though I made him act as a leader while I pulled the string. Even though at first, I saved him so he'll owe me.

He was the only one who understood my pain. "HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU KILL MY FAMILY! YOU**R** DEAD, ALL MIGHT! I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled, full of rage. I tried to use my quirk, but before I could, a quirk cancelling cuff was on my arms. A police officer was there, glaring at me. I glared back at him. He then flinched, the determination disappearing in his eyes, replacing it with fear. I just realized… it was raining. I looked at one of the puddle and saw my eyes. I had red eyes, and my pupil was white and the outside was all black. I saw that Izuku and everyone else was captured. "I'm sorry…" I whispered at them. All of their eyes looked teary and some of them were crying. "D**O**n't be! It's not your fault! It's those heroes that should pay!" Dabi yelled, crying and glaring at the policemen who held him down. Even if we didn't know each other, we had a certain connection. "Ryuu-nee, don't cry! It's not your fault!" Toga cried. Tears fell and our hatred continued to grow. This day, the heroes never knew that they had created their doom.

…

A.N: Hello. I know it's confusing, but from here, I'll tell you the history of Ryuu. Also, I'm gonna warn you. You might not like All might after it. Well, if you have confidence I'm not gonna say anything. This time, the song is 'Natural'. There's also another song in here. See if you find it. If you did, I'll use some in the future too, so bye! Thank you guys so much! See you!


	15. Captured

A.N: Hello, from here on, it's gonna be mostly Ryuu's POV, so no Izuku for a while. Her past also explains the relationship between Ryuu, All might, and All for one. Well… whatever. You'll see soon enough. Enjoy! Her past will be explained from next chapter!

…

Ryuu's POV! (Remember, it's going to be this way for a while!)

The police officer dragged me into a huge white van, which everyone was on. An awkward silence filled the air. "Ryuu-nee?" Toga asked, looking down at her cuffed hands. "Yeah?" I asked. I didn't realize how raspy my own voice was. "Listen, we don't want you to blame yourself cause… we all feel sad about it, okay?" Toga whispered, her voice, breaking apart. I looked up to see that she was crying. Everyone was. I didn't realize the tear sliding down my face.

"Toga, Dabi, Izuku, Twice, Magne, Spinner, Tomura and ." I sniffed, getting their attention. "Listen…I... don't want to lose my family anymore. I can't… You guys are the only one who can keep me sane. You guys are the only one who makes me want to live. I… I don't want to live in a world without you guys. I just… don't want to lose any more families than I already have." I muttered. Everyone looked at me, concern and confusion filled their face. Before I could say anything else, the door opened, showing a man with a detective outfit. "Get out." he said harshly. I groaned and rolled my eyes, walking out of the truck. We all followed the detective into the police station and into the interrogation room. We all sat down on a chair and chatted a little. "So Ryuu… are you Sensei's daughter or something?" Tomura asked, hesitantly. I choked and started to cough and gasped for air. "Why the hell would you think that?" I asked, yelling a little. Tomura shrugged and everyone was smiling.

The door slammed open, revealing All might, who was skinny, weak and pathetic. He also came in with Aizawa and a small… mouse? I realized him as Nezu. "Hi, All might? Did you come here to make our lives better?" I asked with a lot of sarcasm. Dabi covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing. Toga and Izuku was chuckling behind me while the others just laughed. Clearly, All might wasn't happy. He scowled and sat on one of the chairs, crossing his arm. Aizawa and Nezu sat down silently, looking at us. "Young Midoriya, I am very disappointed in you." All might stated, looking at Izuku. "Don't call me that! I don't want the same name as that bastard. It seems you found out my identity, but don't call me that name!" Izuku hissed. All might glared at him, which didn't faze him. "I don't f*cking care if you don't care about me! I don't care if you're disappointed. After all, you're the one who said I couldn't be a hero!" he yelled. This made Nezu and Aizawa face All might with a confused look. A look of guilt filled All might.

Aizawa's POV. (Remember, I said mostly Ryuu, not always!)

I didn't really like All might that much from the start, but this was beyond it. Having being a quirk less kid, he should know how hard it is for him. He also knows what he's been through. This is just unacceptable. Poor kid. It stated that he loved All might when he was a kid in his document. It must've been so hard. I glared at All might. He flinched and looked away. "So, Izuku. Did you become a villain because All might told you that you can't become a hero?" I asked, concerned.

Ryuu's POV.

Izuku let out a laugh. "What?! NO! Of course, that isn't the case! Haven't you seen my scars? Haven't you seen all of us?! Look at Ryuu! There's scars all over her body! Look at Dabi, he has all those injuries! Look at all of us, heroes! Cause you caused this whole mess!" he laughed. Aizawa looked at us and his eyes widened. "So what made you like this?" Aizawa asked. Izuku flinched and began shaking. I patted his back and glared at Aizawa. "Should I explain it?" I asked. Izuku looked at me and gave me the sweetest smile, along with a nod. I smiled back and looked at Aizawa. "Izuku was… well, his mum, to be exact, was killed… by a hero." I sighed. Aizawa's eyes widened. Nezu sat there, a sad look on his face, while All might looked at me like I was lying. "They soon, released the news that she was killed by a villain. The heroes made sure that me and my dad wasn't going to tell this to anyone, not like anyone will believe us. Then my dad… he bullied me everyday. I started to… cut myself. Then my friend, Kac- I mean, Bakugou Katsuki told me to jump off a bridge. I did it. I killed myself, but unluckily, I didn't die. After many years, I met Ryuu and she helped me out. She got rid of my nickname, Deku. She saved my life. Unlike that bastard!" Izuku growled, glaring at All might.

Aizawa looked at Izuku in concern. I sighed, hugging Izuku and hushing him. Izuku sighed in relief. After this, it was my turn to say my past, but I wouldn't say a thing. They eventually gave up. They didn't know that my past was much, much worse. All of them were crying after saying what they went through. All of us hated heroes so much. Aizawa looked like he understood all of us. Nezu looked concerned and had a certain determination in himself. All might looked at them in sympathy and I think he's thinking that all of us could change. That all of us could be a excellent hero. Well, except for me.

*Flash back*

"My life's nothing but a disaster. And time keeps going by faster. But in a second all that shit won't matter. F*ck this I'm-ma kill myself."

…

A.N: Hi! The song this time is 'Suicide note'! I hope you enjoyed, see you!


	16. Father

A.N: Yay! Finally, we can see what Ryuu's past is like! I hope you guys enjoy it! Well, whatever… Enjoy! I also forgot to mention, Kurogiri was carried on a different van, but he's with Ryuu and everyone else right now.

…

Ryuu's POV!(Don't forget!)

We were in a cell right now, and it was my fault. I sighed, looking at my friends. Well, apparently, if I don't tell them my story, we can't get out of this place forever. It's mostly because they didn't find a document on me, and they really needed to know. Probably for the news and stuff. I let out a loud sigh and lay down on my back. "Hero~! Can you come here~! I'm ready to talk~!" I yell, making the guards annoyed. Aizawa came in, along with All might. "Where did the little mouse go?" I asked, sitting up. All might stood there, silently, while Aizawa tried to pull my hoodie off. I knew it was bothering him for ages. I hiss and pull it down myself. "There, happy now?" I asked, growling. Toga gasped and the rest of the league was staring at me. "You have a problem?" I asked. They shook their heads and looked at Aizawa. Aizawa sat down on the cold concrete floor and sighed.

"Ryuu, but you don't have to force it, just for us." Kurogiri sighed, guilt filling his eyes. I shook my head and smiled. "It's fine." I chuckled softly. Everyone looked like they were on the verge of crying. I cracked the cuffs off and everyone stood there, surprised. All might and Aizawa stepped back, and I put my hands up. "I have no intention of fighting, hero." I sighed, looking at them. I sat down and spread my wing comfortably. I wrapped everyone in my wings. "Prepare to stay awake, cause it's going to take a while for me to explain things… No, scratch that. It's gonna take ages." I chuckled. I opened my mouth, preparing to tell them… my story…

*Flashback.* (I'm not gonna cry.)

I ran and ran, gasping for air. It was raining and father was chasing me through the city. Tears fell, disappearing into thin air. My bare foot was scratched and scarred. The skins were all ripped off, making blood patterns on the floor. The concrete and gravel was rough and I don't know how many minutes I've been running, or how many times I had attempted to run. I turned around and a huge rock hit my face, making my nose bleed. "YOU STUPID MISTAKE! YOU DARE RUN FROM ME?!" father shouted, grabbing hold of my tattered hair and pulling me back to the house. I screamed for help, but you know what, the heroes didn't save me. Do you know why? It's all because my father was the current No.1 hero.

The stair slammed closed and father started to beat me like always. He then, threw me into the dark basement. I crouched into a corner and started crying silently. I'm just a child he found in the city, abandoned. He's been using me for stress relief. He always uses me as a punching bag. I don't remember anything before I was on the street. I just… found myself on the street… alone. Well, until he came. I sat back up and walked through the basement, searching for the only thing that was mine… my knife. I walked around trying to find it when I stepped on it. I smiled. I sat down and started cutting myself. First my arms, than my legs, then my torso, and finally, my neck. I hate pain, but I have to do father calls this room 'The reflection room'. The first time he put me in, he told me to cut myself and if I didn't, he'd give me something much worse. I didn't at first, but after he came in and saw I hadn't done what he asked me to, he left me starving and the beating became more serious for 1 month. I don't want that pain ever again, so I have no choice. If I ran away, he'd call the police and all the hero departments. I mean, what else am I supposed to do?

Father let me out and shut me in my room, which consisted of a desk, a bed, and a TV. I put the TV on and watched it. I saw a villain, fighting my dad. My eyes gleamed and shined. I cheered for the villain, to defeat my dad and to defeat the real villain. Then, the villain ran away. It was all because father called for reinforcement. He actually stood up against my dad! I want to meet him! I want to help him! I saw that his name was Hiro. I saw his phone number, his name, his records, and all the other information about him. It seems that his quirk was called 'Infinity'. It made him have 2 quirks,which was immortality. It was the kind that doesn't allow the user to age, and Teleportation. I got out a phone I pick pocketed from a stranger. I once used this to call for help, only to be ignored, but if it's this person… I typed the villains phone number and called him.

"911, what's your emergency?" he faked. I smiled and breathed in and out. "Don't think I can take it. With every drama, a piece of me dies. Like some kind of sadist. I think that he likes to see the pain in my eyes. The longer I'm with him, a piece of me dies. Doctors on the other side, cause he's not coming home tonight, and I just took my very last pill. Need something to numb the pain. Demons knocking on my brain. I think they're coming in for the kill. Nine one wanna need some. While my baby plays me like a game. I'm not having fun. You must

think that I'm crazy. Well he does too so I guess that makes three? Need someone to save me. I'd really appreciate if you'd intervene. Doctors on the other side, cause he's not coming home tonight, can't seem to find my bottle or pills. Swear to God I'm not insane." I chuckled, tears streaming down my face. I wiped my face and the phone was still on.

"Save… me…" I whimpered. The door slammed open, and I bet the villain heard it too, cause he let out a small gasp. I hid the phone in my pocket, and it seems father didn't see. He punched me in the face and did it multiple times. My dad's quirk was steel. He was able to make himself into steel or control steel. His steel face always abused my face, making it into a black, red and blue color. "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep here! Being a No.1 hero is hard, so shut up, or your dead!" he shouted before he slammed the door closed. I climbed onto my bed, limp. I took the phone out, and it seems that he heard it all. "Please, I can't take it anymore. I'm dying. Help me. Please. Save me." I pleaded him, "My address is XX of XXX. My room is on the bottom floor, the last room. If you can, save me… please. I need something to numb the pain. If you don't want to, it's fine… I'll just…" I couldn't utter a word anymore. I stopped the phone call and went to sleep.

…

A.N: Hi, what do you think so far? The song this time is '911'. I'm gonna keep it on in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	17. Broken

A.N:Hi, readers~! How are you doing? I hope this chapter will be good. If you thought that the previous chapter was sad, than prepare yourself, cause it's gonna get worse. Don't worry, this chapter is going to be really soft. There won't be much sadness in it! Well, whatever... On with the story!

...

The room was filled with sorrow and anger. I showed my past by making a projection on the wall, making it seem like a movie. All my comrades were crying and glaring at the heroes. The hatred for the heroes seem to rise even more. Aizawa's face was filled with disbelief. All might was sitting there, tears streaming his face. I felt regret coming from him. I sighed and closed my eyes. All my com- I mean, family was wrapped in my wings, making them warm. I ditched the heroes though. "Should I continue?" I asked. They nodded. I had a smile on my face. Not out of happiness, but out of sadness.

Flashback…

I was lying on my bed, starving. When I thought this day couldn't be worse, I realized it was morning. I gasp, realizing that I needed to go to school. I climbed out of my bed. My feet touched the cold tile. I couldn't even get a carpet. I sighed. I had to go to school, which I call, hell. I slid on my uniforms, wincing. The wounds from yesterday ached. I got up and started to head upstairs. I opened the door and headed off to school. When I got there, nobody was there yet. I sat on my desk, looking outside. After a few moments, the class was filled with students. "Oh, look. Pathetic little brat! Why is she here anyways?" the students murmured. I sighed and sat there, ignoring the students. Today, we had to go to a trip. I put my bag on my back and walked down the hallway, following the teacher. I sat alone on the bus, looking at the view.

We finally arrived at the zoo. I got out of the bus and landed on the concrete face first. It was because all my classmates were pushing me off. I sighed and got back up with a bloody nose. Not like anyone cared. I rubbed the blood off with my sleeves. I walked around with my classmates. We finally arrived at the predator section. There were tigers, lions, alligators, and many more. I was bored, but at least it was a bit better than home. I realized one of my classmate coming towards me. She pushed me. I bet she didn't know, but the fence was rusty and old. I landed on it, making it break. I fell into... the alligators pond. I fell with a splash. I can't swim. No one can! I wasonly 5! Well, I think I am anyways. I suffocated. I can't yell for help, I was already sinking. I felt something grab onto the collar of my uniform. I got pulled up and onto the shore. I opened my eyes and saw a... alligator. I gasp and sat there, shaking. "Do not fear." I heard. I looked around. I only saw the alligator in front of me. "W-who?" I stuttered. The alligator walked towards me and growled. "It's me. Little princess, are you okay?" he growled in a gruff tone. I blinked and smacked myself. It's not a dream…

The guards were standing at the entrance, shaking. "Cowards." I whispered under my breath. I sighed and looked at the alligator. "What's your name?" I asked. "I don:t have one. The other humans call me Mint." he sighed, grunting. I crawled towards him and hug his neck. Mint rubbed his head on mine, comforting me. A small tear landed on Mint. Mint then, let go of me, looking sad. The guards finally had the courage to come out. Mint stepped in front of me, growling. Though this situation confused me, I kept myself calm. It was like a mother, protecting its child. I hid behind Mint and whimpered. Suddenly, the zoo was in chaos. All the animals were growling and roaring in rage. I could hear their shouts. Were they... protecting me? I silently laughed at myself. So the only thing that cares for me in this whole world wasn't even a human. I began to break down and cry.

I was home. The guards managed to separate me and Mint. I was sad, but there was nothing I could do. I walked in the house. Father was drinking. I looked away and walked to my room, silently. I managed to do so and saw a... man. It was the man on TV! It was Hiro! My dull eyes began shining again. The man crouched down. I smiled brightly and pounced onto the man. I heard a crash from upstairs. I whimpered. "Save me." I whispered. The man looked at me with sympathy. Even though he was wearing a mask, I could feel his kindness. I vanished and found myself in a completely new place. I relaxed and fell asleep.

Hiro was standing there, sharpening his knives. He wore a dark hoodie and a black mask. I walked to him and hugged him. Hiro faced me and chuckled. "Why did you save me?" I asked. Hiro flinched and looked at me with sadness. "You're just a child. I didn't want to see you hurt. You called me to save you, so I did." he sighed. I smiled, satisfied with his answer. I smiled and hugged onto him.

Many months passed. I started calling Hiro my dad. He was like a parent for me. He was very kind. He owned a orphanage where there were children that was abandoned by society. There were kids who had villainous quirks and there were also quirk less kids. They were nice to each other, sharing their pain. I felt at home. I felt happy. I owned many animals. Mint was still at the zoo, but he was always alone, so I always go to visit him. It is my birthday today. I still go to school, but a different one. I got home, happy. I was finally turning 6!

I opened the door to find my dad... on the floor... red puddles around him. Beside him was a group of heroes. I found my friends on the ground, dying. They were all so young, some even younger than me. "We finally found the villains hideout. We'll be paid so much money for this, we'll also get so popular! Right, Steel?" the heroes laughed. There I saw, my dad, laughing together with his friends. A hot... blood? I was crying bloody tears. I ran to the roof, shouting and crying. I yelled and cursed myself. "I wish I had died instead! I wish I was never born! I won't feel this broken! Oh... yeah! That's right! I can just end my pain! I'll just kill myself! I'll see my dad, my friends! Yeah, yeah! That's right! I can go to the edge! I wanna DIE! I WANNA DIE!" I cackled and laughed. The laugh sounded terrifying, but it was music to my ears. I stood at the edge, looking down at the city. I took a leap, laughing and chuckling... SPLAT!

...

?.N: Hi, we meet again. Thinking about it now... I'm surprised that she hadn't snapped a long time ago. Well, anyways, since the author is SO~ lazy! I had to take over. Well, the song this time was 'I wanna die'. I know the author used it twice, but who cares. Bye. *sigh* finally some rest!


	18. Steel

A.N:Hello. I'm sorry! I forgot to warn you guys about the suicide! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry that I also forgot to tell you about what happened at the zoo. I think your very confused, I'm sorry!

...

Tomura, Izuku, Toga, and Dabi hugged me, crying. I hugged them back, a little traumatized by my past. Spinner, Magne and was silently crying besides me. Kurogiri... well, I don't know. His mists made it harder to see his expression. Aizawa looked at the small screen on the wall and little beads of tears ran down his cheeks. All might was looking at the screen in horror. His eyes were widened and was so full of shock, he was frozen there. I pull all my friends in my wings tightly. "Don't cry. It'll be fine." I whispered to them, softly. They nodded, but still kept on crying. I looked at Aizawa, and he looked at me like he woke up from a dream.

Flashback... (If everyone thought she was dead, well, think again.)

The seeping pain in my body didn't disappear. Tears... well, blood, was streaming down my eyes. My visions were filled with blood. It seems I landed in an alleyway. Sadly, I wasn't dead. I was alive. I groaned as I stood up. Why the heck am I alive? This is a 60 story building. I heard a creaking sound and heard my father walk out into the road. "Those kids were quirk less and the others had villainous quirks! We're doing the citizens a favor by killing them!" he laughed. His comrades laughed as well. My eyes widened. My head was filled with anger and insanity. I started to chuckle and it turned into a huge laughter. "I'll end your life one day!" I cackled, widening my eyes. I stood up and walked towards the door that was still open. I walked up the bloody stairs and opened the door, revealing the corpse of my former families. I walked up to dad and crouched down, taking his bloody hoodie off. I hugged it tightly and lay down on the floor, going to sleep.

I walked around the alleyway, wearing dad's hoodie. I built a grave for him in a forest. I arrived at an abandoned building I call 'home'. I took off my hoodie and hanged it in my closet. I walked to the kitchen and ate a toast. I walked back to my room and tried my best to sleep, but I couldn't. I sighed, standing up and looking at the night sky. I smiled and hummed a tune I used to sing when I was alone. It was soothing and smooth. I fell asleep on the rooftop. Today was the anniversary of dad's death. I wore his hoodie and I walked to the grave and gave it a hug. A stray cat came out of a bush and sat beside me. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded and smiled. The cat was still a kitten. Since I talked to Mint at the zoo, I presumed that talking to animals was my quirk. The cat nuzzled her head on my leg. I gave her a pat and sat there with her. "You'd probably think I was psychotic. If you knew... What I still got in my closet, sad but true... Slip it on over my shoulders. Something I'll never get over... It makes me feel a little bit closer to you." I sighed, "I can't keep your love. I can't keep your kiss. Gave you everything and all I got was this... I'm still rocking your chewing on the strings. It makes me think about you, so I wear it when I sleep. I kept the broken zipper, and cigarette burns. Still rocking your hoodie, daddy, even though it hurts. If you want it back, I'm here waiting. Come take it back. Please, daddy, come back to me." I whisper. Even though I was crying, the sun was scorching. "At least rain on a funeral!" I sigh, irritated. The kitten climbed up my hoodie and went into my pocket. I patted her back and took her home. When I got home, it was dark.

"The number 1 hero, Steel, has catched another villain! He has been the guardian of this world!" the radio cheered. I scoffed and kept on training. I got to know my quirks a bit more. I wasn't that sure, but was pretty confident that I had multiple quirks. Well, I don't know. I'm dumb, so... Well. whatever! I went on a killing spree yesterday and is planning on going today as well. I hopped out of my window with my cat, Tint. She always was supporting me with my mental problems. She is a animal that has a quirk, which rarely happens. Her quirk was similar to dad's one. Not aging. I smiled and patted her head. I took out my scythe and started killing people. "Stop right there, villain!" a voice boomed. I saw my father in the alleyway. I started laughing and father stood there, confused. "Hello~. Father, long time no see!" I chuckled. Father stopped and looked at me, horror in his eyes. I leapt onto him with all my strength and he fell back like the coward he was. "Oh, father! How could you ignore your own daughter?" I asked. He looked at me and growled. "Shut up! You're dead! You're supposed to be dead!" I laughed. I stabbed his neck and pulled his heart out, cutting all the nerves. I bit the heart and a warm sensation filled up inside of me. 'Delicious!' I bathed in his blood for a while, before I went bored. I went home with Tint.

Flashback, end…

I closed my eyes and looked at everyone. I saw that it was already morning. I yawned and everyone looked at me. Izuku chuckled, even though he was crying. I hugged Izuku and everyone else. (Except All might and Aizawa.) Aizawa looked even more tired. The bags under his eyes was worse. I looked at my sleeping friends and smiled. I'm sorry I lied. I can't tell you the truth yet. I huddled in with them and slept.

"Wake up!" A voice shouted. I turned around and saw the guards. They dragged all of us and arrived in the interrogation room. Aizawa, All might, and Nezu walked in. We all stared at him and I yawned, bored. "What do you want, Nezu?" I asked. Nezu jumped on the chair and sat down. "I'll cut straight to the chase. You'll do a rehabilitation course in U.A and you cannot refuse." he smiled. All of us looked at one another and was screaming in our mind. "WHAT?!" We all shout. Toga looked like she was gonna kill someone. Dabi and Izuku looked like they would rather commit suicide. Everyone else was just screaming and throwing all of the insults they could ever imagine. I was yelling and protesting. Well, at the end, we had to... they threatened us. "We will put you in death sentence if you don't agree." Nezu stated seriously. I panicked. While I was okay with dying, I don't want them to die. So... here we are, in hell...

"Hey where's your cat?" Toga asked. I whistled and Tint came out of nowhere. I gave her another quirk, teleportation. She has the same exact quirks as my father! Everyone was all around Tint, talking to her about how tragic of a story I had... but like I said, I was lying. I yawned and walked to U.A, the hell. I have to think of a plan quickly. Even though there is clearly some age gaps, they couldn't care less. We were all in class 1-A. "I hate heroes so much! No I don't!" Twice growled. "Yeah, I agree with ya." Dabi sighed in a monotone. "Ryuu-nee, how about we don't try at all! I want to get expelled!" Toga groaned. "Yeah, Ryuu-nee! I want to kill some of these hero wannabes!" Izuku pouted. "I'd love to agree with you, but the only person who can use quirks is Ryuu-nee!" Tomura sighed. "Yeah." Kurogiri stated simply. I smiled and let them chat. "Let's just ignore them all, okay?" Magne sighed. nodded. Spinner sighed and followed us. This is the beginning of hell!

...

A.N: Did you enjoy?! I hope you did! The song this time is 'Hoodie'. I love you guys so much! Also, Ryuu's story is not the end, but we're going to have a break, okay? In all the rehabilitation fanfics I've seen. At the end, all of them turn back into a hero, which I don't really like. I mean, I don't hate it, but I don't love it... Well, anyways, laters!


	19. Annoying

A.N:Hi~! I am back! Whatever, I bet your bored of hearing me say this every single time, so I'm out of here. I'll tell you when something is going to happen or when I have a announcement. That's the only time I'll ever do a Author note, so~... Enjoy!

...

Ryuu's POV! (I know everyone likes Izuku, but pls wait.)

Those Hero wannabe is so annoying! I don't have anything to relieve my stress with. I can't kill the heroes, I can't go outside, I can't even choose what I eat! This is so frustrating! I wanna have a little bit of freedom, and the whole school hating me isn't helping at all! I scratch my head and groan. "Ryuu-nee, is everything alright?" Dabi asked, looking at me with a worried expression. I sigh and nod. "I just have so much stress building up. It's been 1 week, and the heroes keep trying to frame us, harm us, and make us go away! As much as I want to get out of here, I definitely don't want to go without killing All might!" I groaned, feeling very tired. I haven't gotten enough sleep lately. Mostly because of those annoying brats, staying up till midnight.

I opened the door to get a glare from all across the room. I sigh and sit down at my seat. Izuku sat down next to me, also sleep deprived. All of us villains had bags under our eyes. All the students were making loud ass noise at night, making it hard for us to sleep. Plus, all the teachers ignored us... well, except for Aizawa, at least. I respect him, and I think he is a very good guy... I haven't met a person like him in... like, a century. I sat there looking out of the window, bored. Izuku has been angry... well, all of us has been mad. Especially after we saw the pro hero, Pistol. He was seriously pissing me off! I walked out, angry. "I can't take it anymore! I want to see more blood!" Toga whined. I nodded, agreeing with her. "This is so boring, plus, I need to kill one of the heroes! I want All might to pay for killing All for one! He also killed... never mind! Well, either way, he's a huge ass!" I kept on throwing insults at him. All of us kept on insulting the heroes before returning to class. "Hello Aizawa." I yawned as I passed him. He waved at us while groaning.

"How could you hurt him!" Yaoyorozu cried. I scoffed. Look at her desperate acting. "I'm sorry, but who did I hurt?" I asked. Everyone looked at Bakugou. He had a bloody nose. I coughed and choked. "Seriously?!" I asked, trying to not let out a laugh. Everyone glared at me. Tomura snickered a little. I sigh, looking at the pro hero that was here. It was All might, Aizawa, and 13. "So~. I guess we're lying, huh?" I ask, mockingly. My patience was running short. "Yeah, no doubt! Look, Bakugou is hurt!" Mineta yelled. I rolled my eyes. All of my friends sighed. "V-villains! You should just get out of UA!" Bakugou yelled. I snapped. "FINE!" I shouted, sending a giant shockwave throughout the class. "Let's hang the jury, you sick judgmental fools! We'll bury you six feet deep, We're so tired of your rules! Fuck you and your opinion! How could you be so blind?What goes around, comes back around in time! You don't know shit about me! Don't know a goddamn thing about me! Keep looking down on us! We are more than you'll ever be! Cut us deep, but we won't bleed!" I shouted, anger in my voice. "Of all the sinners, you're first in line, so go to hell and tell the devil, I'm not that far behind! Fuck you and your decision, cause it's not mine!" I growled, turning around and walking out of the room. Izuku glared at the heroes and hugged me tightly. I hugged back, earning a small blush from the little boy. Izuku seems heartless, but he's always a sweet little boy around the villains, aka, us. He let go and smile brightly. All of us felt much better seeing Izuku smile.

A detective visited us. We were brought to the police station... again. We sat down, tired. "What the hell do you want?!" I asked, clearly annoyed. "Well, you see. I have a quirk that sees through lies. By the way, my name is Naomasa. You see, I found some lies in your statements. You didn't tell us all about your past. You said that was all your past, but it wasn't, so we ask of you to show us the full version, please. My eyes widened with anger. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. My nails dug into my flesh, drawing blood out of my hand. I sigh in irritation. "Your asking me for my personal information? Don't you have any manners... FIne. I'm sorry, guys. That wasn't the end of it. Tch, now I have to explain it midway through my story. I am so tired! We'll do it, only if you let us sleep in the cells! I don't think I can take those loud noise anymore!" I Sigh... SO ANNOYING... I wish I had some time to myself. I wish it can go back to those days where we spent times in the bar. I'd always play video games with Tomura... I always win. Me and Izuku talk about how the heroes we killed each day looked like. It was... fun... I wonder if they see my past... will they still love me?

...

A.N: Hi, the song is 'Kick me'. Sometimes, I change the lyrics a little. It's for the story! Thanks for watching! Love you guys, bye!


	20. Russian roulette

A.N: Forgot to post a chapter yesterday… Well, I'll try my best to post everyday. Well, whatever. enjoy…

…

"It's evening, wake up!" the police men yelled at us. I groan and yawn as I get out of bed. Finally, a proper sleep. I walk out of the cell and saw that everyone else was already wide awake. I waved my hand tiredly and we all followed the police men to a small room. The ceiling was high and the wall was pretty small and more of a square than a rectangle. The whole room was grey and eerie. Naomasa came in with Aizawa and Nezu. I was really glad that All might wasn't here. "So… well you show us all of it?" Naomasa asked. I grunt and sat down on the hard and cold concrete. I spread my wings and a projection came on the wall. I need to fully transform into a angel to show the projection, so I have no choice. All of my friends came and sat down next to me. Naomasa sat down on a metallic chair with Aizawa. Nezu sat on Aizawa's lap… almost like a doll. I show the projection on the wall. It was after I had killed my 'father'.

Flashback!

It's been a week since I killed the number one hero, steel. There has been many nicknames for me, such as, Grim reaper, Crimson ghost, etc. I swear, all those names were lame. I sat down on the cold floor. Since this was an abandoned building, it was pretty cold. The red stained hoodie kept me pretty warm. It was winter after all. I heard something coming this way. I jumped and scooted into a corner. I was shaking. It's pretty lame. I killed someone already, but I'm still scared of stuff. A man came in, smoking on a cigarette. He saw ma and walked towards me. Tint jumped out of my pocket and hissed at the man. "Wow, relax. I'm not gonna hurt ya! Are ya lost, kid?" the man asked. I looked up and saw a tall, slim man. He wore a black jacket and a back jean. He had a cap on and his hazel hair and eyes were wavy. I shook my head. "No." I replied. The man looked at me with a worried expression. "Poor kid. I have a idea! Why don't I take ya to the police station?" the man suggested. I shook my head again. "No. They'll try to put me in prison." I muttered. The man frowned and lifted me up. "Alright, how about I take ya to my house?" he asked, taking me away. Tint followed me and the man down the building.

"Man, I never knew there'd be a abandoned kid in that building. Guess you'll live with me then. I might come home dirty and wounded, but it's nothing, okay?" the man sighed, opening the door to his house. I stared at him and smiled. "Mister, are you a bad person?" I asked. The man flinched and stood there, silent. "N-no." he replied, taking his shoes off. "Really?" I asked. Since in this world, if it means coming home injured, it might mean he's a villain… just like dad. Since if it was heroes or police men, they'd go to the hospital. "...Listen, kid. If ya wanna run, I'm not gonna blame ya… just don't tell others." the man sighed, putting me down. I shook my head and smiled. "I love villains!" I chuckled, hugging the man's leg. The man was gaping at me. He chuckled and took me through his house. "Tell me, why do you like villains?" he asked, giving me a glass of juice. I opened my mouth, just to shut it again. "My… my father was a hero, but he hurt me. He made me cut myself. Even if I ran, he came after me. He told me I should die. He hit me everyday after he came home. It hurts… it hurts so much…" I cried, clenching my fist. The man in front of me hugged me. "Don't worry. I'll beat him up!" he growled. He sounded like a overprotective mother. "It's fine… I killed him anyway." I chuckled slightly.

The man looked shocked. Is he afraid of me now? "Really, kid? What was his hero name?" he asked, surprised. I flinched and smiled. "Steel…" I replied, smiling. "Steel?! No way, are you the guy that killed him that brutally? In the news, it said that his heart was gone! What'd you do? Was it your quirk?" he asked. I giggled and shook my head. "No. I ate his heart. As for my quirk… well, I'm sure it's talking to animals, but I'm not entirely sure." I answered. The man stood there, stunned. "Your amazing! Your only about 6, but your already this strong!" he said in awe. I smiled and nodded. "What's your name, mister?" I asked. "My name? It's Kai Ringo." he replied, heading to what seems like a kitchen. "What's your name?" he asked. "It's… Ryuu." I answered. I was called Ryuu-nee by everyone at the orphanage, and dad called me Ryuu. Probably because I always throwing torches into hero agencies for fun. It was just a prank! Well, I liked playing with fires, so that may be why.

A month later…

"Yes! We got him!" I yelled, raising my bloodied knife in the air. Kai came next to me, smiling. "Wow. It's your high score! 50 kills in one night!" he cheered. I laughed as I walked back home with him. Kai's quirk wasn't anything special. He was able to know others quirk. At first he was hesitant, but eventually, I was able to make him tell me about my quirk. It was dangerous, so I didn't use it much… well, only for killing. I had the quirk to be anything in this whole… I don't know, universe? It was easy to use. Sometimes, I use it unconsciously. I walked down the alleyway with Kai and arrived at our house. I opened the door to see our house, wrecked. Kai walked in, cautious. Suddenly, I heard a gun being fired. I looked in front of me in horror. Kai was shot… in the head. I started trembling and crying. "KAI!" I shout, running towards him. I shook him, trying to wake him up. I shout and cry. I should be able to resurrect him with my quirk! I tried to… I really did. He woke up immediately. I smiled, and wiped my tears. "Kai!" I cried. He looked at me… his eyes… it was white. "Who are you?" he asked, then he was shot… again. I looked up to see the hero, Ash. His quirk was that he can produce any weapon out of his body. I smile and I started to laugh. Kai left me with those cruel words. Why does this happen to me, I wonder? I stagger towards Ash and snatched his gun off of him. He seemed to panic, but I aimed it on my head. "One, two, three let's pull the trigger!" I laughed like a psychopath. I pulled the trigger, and nothing came out. "One bullet left inside a chamber! Let us play some Russian roulette!" I laughed, pulling the trigger. BANG!

…

?.N: The song is 'Russian roulette.' See ya later!


	21. Kill me

"What the heck was that?!" Aizawa yelled. Nezu seemed speechless. All my friends stared at the screen, tears silently sliding down their face. Yeah, heroes look like the light of this world, but behind the scenes, this is what happens… "Nezu,you know about this,right? You know that heroes aren't all justice, but you did nothing to help us! You will never be our hero!" I sigh. Nezu had a frown on his face. "Oh, I'll continue!" I chuckled. All the attention went to the screen in front of us.

Flash Back!

felt the cold blood surround my body. All I saw was the hero, standing in front of me. I relaxed as I closed my eyes… HUH? What is happening? I felt immense heat around me. I opened my eyes and saw that there was fire all around me. I started to cry in all this fire. I felt… powerless… useless… a waste of life… I walked out of the building. It was burned down, most likely by Ash. Probably trying to erase any evidence. I sigh… PATHETIC. I walked around the alleyway. I was bleeding all over. This time, it was different… I was bleeding black blood. I gasp and I started to suffocate. I gasp for air. I turned around to see… Ash. He sneered and choked me. "Your the villain that burned this house, aren't you?!" he growled, hiding his disgusting smile. Black… My tears are black. I scream and run away. I was terrified. What am I? Who am I? "Oh somebody kill me please! Somebody kill me please! I'm on my knees. pretty pretty please kill me! I want to die! Put a bullet in my head!" I shout. I screamed and cried. It felt like my heart was being ripped apart.

Month later…

I drank, I ate pills, I got drugs, so why? WHY THE HELL CAN'T I DIE?! I tried so hard, but I still can't die! I chugged a bottle of alcohol down my throat. I put a whole bottle of pills in my mouth, but it was pointless. I walked towards the dark alleyway and stopped when I saw a child, crying. She had ash blond hair and red eyes. I kneeled down and she looked into my eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. "Why are you crying?" I asked once more. "E-everyone says that I have a v-villains quirk. T-they kicked me and hit me. Mum threw me out of the h-house. I-I can't take it anymore!" she stuttered. I patted her head and smiled. "Then why don't you make a friend? A friend that you can trust. The one you can call a family. The ones that understand you." I suggested, "Like me." She had a teary eyes and hugged me, crying me. "My name is Ryuu… what's your name?" I asked. "Lin." she said, wiping her tears. I smiled and carried her to my house. Shortly after I ran away, another man took care of me. He was nice and had an orphanage. I arrived home and was greeted by many of my friend. The man's name was Mark. He called me to his room and from nowhere, heroes surrounded the place.

"What's happening?" I asked. Mark laughed and cuffed me. I saw the heroes giving him money. Oh… I guess this happens again. Heroes always takes my family from me. I'm tired. I made a knife and tried slitting my throat,my wrist, and my head… nothing worked. I' tired. Everything is making me tired. I don't care anymore. I ran out of the orphanage, crying. I gasped and huffed. I hid in a corner and sighed. I kept on weeping. I screamed my lungs out, and when I finally calmed down,,, I saw him… the one who saved my life.

…

A.N: Yo! The song is 'Somebody kill me.' I promise I'll do a longer one tomorrow! Bye!


	22. Yuu hitomi

A.N: The last chapter sucked! I bet everyone thinks the same! Well, whatever, enjoy!

…

"Are you okay?" the mysterious man asked, stretching his hand out. I took it, slowly. I was suspicious of this mysterious man. He had a gloved hand and a forma suit on. He had black jeans and shoes with a black tie. He looked very clean and I couldn't spot any dust on him. He smiled and pulled me to my feet. I heard yelling and commotions. The police and the heroes were chasing me. The man hugged me and hushed me. I stood there, shaking and trembling. I didn't know if it was from the cold or from the fear. The heroes passed by and my legs felt numb. The man carried me down the streets, hiding me with his suit. We headed more into the slums. I saw all the people there, smiling at the man. I was really curious about this man. I don't know why, but I felt a connection to him.

"Who are you?" I asked. The man smiled and put me down. "Your safe here. The heroes won't come down to the slums." he whispered. I nod, but I didn't let go of his sleeve. I realized that I forgot to bandage my arm and I tried to pull away, but was too late. The man grabbed my wrist and analyzed the scars scattered across my arms. "What is this?" he asked, glaring at me. I flinched and started to shake. "I-it's nothing..." I replied. I don't know why, but I'm scared of this man. His crimson eyes looked like it was staring into my soul. His jet black hair was very short. He just kept on staring. "Don't lie to me." he said, rather softly. I touched my head and chuckled. "It's just… my friends. They keep me from going insane." I chuckled darkly. The man's eyes widened.

"It keeps me from crying. The voices in my head won't shut up." I laugh a little, "Cause I'm useless. Cause I want to die! I want to die so much. Why can't I die?!" The man hugged me. Tears traced my face. The same black tear. "Ahhh… I want to die so badly." I whisper. The man looked at me straight in my eyes. "Don't say that!" he scolded me. I smile. "Why not?" I ask. He looked at me, pity in his eyes. "There are people who love you. Like your family." he muttered. I giggle. "Family?! You mean the one who kept on drinking all day long? Or do you mean the one who saved me, but got killed, or maybe the other one?! What are you saying? I don't have a reason to keep on living! Can't you see?! The only people that cared for me, murdered, murdered, betrayed, and killed me! The only one left was my animals. They all died. Tint is alive, but I don't know anymore. I really don't..." I laughed, my voice, heavy with anger and sadness. The man was crying. He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Look at me. Look at me and tell me what it feels like." he said, staring into my eyes. I stared at him and sigh. "I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel. I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real. Try to kill it all away, but I remember everything. What have I become?! Everyone I know, goes away in the end!" I yelled in frustration, "Full of broken thoughts. I can't repair… So what's the point in trying… your going to go away too..." I cried my lungs out. I don't know why, but the man seemed to understand me. He hugged me so tight, and I felt safe. "Don't cry. Your safe." He whispered in my ears. I smile and hugged him back. He took me to his home. It was a small warehouse, but inside, it was like a ordinary house. "What's your name?" The man asked me. "Ryuu." I simply replied. The man chuckled and led me to a bedroom. "My name is Yuu Hitomi." he chuckled. He did a tour around the house and told me about himself. As always, I get into trouble… he was a villain. Why are all the nice guys I ever meet in my life villains. Probably because the villains have a similar story to me. I smile at the thought and followed Yuu. "Big bro!" I whisper under my breath. I mean, he really was like an overprotective brother. "What?" he asked… oops, seems like he heard me. "N-nothing!" I squeaked. "You can call me big brother if you want to." Yuu smirked. I huffed, but I was happy. Somewhere in my mind… knew he'd die someday as well.

3 yrs later…

"Big bro! Look, I found a pro hero!" I whisper. "That's eagles. He has a wind manipulation quirk." Big bro muttered. "Let's go!" I whisper as we jump down from the rooftop, landing perfectly on the ground. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked. Eagles faced me and scowl. "None of your business!" he growled. I smirked. I formed a weapon in my hand and charged at the hero. I sliced his head clean off. I smiled at the decapitated head and threw it on the wall. It was a nice day. That hero was known for him snatching money from the citizens anyway. "Do not fear, for I am here!"

…

A.N:Song, 'Hurt'. Bye.


	23. Regret

A.N:Hello, the day that I will update will be everyday, except for Wednesday. If there is another change in the update dates, then I will tell you. Till then, goodbye!

…

"Do not fear, for I am here!" A loud voice roared. I turned my head and saw a big smile that never seems to waver. I was irritated. How can one smile when this world is s cruel. He must be ignoring the fact, he is the number 1 hero after all. I scowled and growled at the man in front of me. "All might!" I hissed in disgust. A number 1 hero, just like my 'Father'. All might charged at me, still smiling. "The smile that gives hope? Yeah, right! That's only to the citizens, not to us!" I muttered under my breath. "Give up, villain, and surrender!" All might laughed. I snapped. "Shut up, idiot! Why don't you die in a ditch somewhere?!" I yelled. I quickly covered my mouth and stepped back. "Hey, didn't I tell you not to use those words?!" Big bro scolded. I chuckled a little and fought with All might. He wasn't as strong as rumors said he was. I punched him in the stomach as I dodged a punch from him. All might coughed and stepped back. Another hero was behind me, but I didn't realize. Big bro seemed to realize, so he ran and went in front of me, taking the attack for me. My eyes widened and my pupils narrowed. "NO!" I yelled, running to him and caught him with my arm. "NO! Please, I can't imagine a world with you gone! I'd be so lost if you left me alone! Hold on, I still want you! Come back, I still need you! I swore to love you all my life! Please don't leave me!" I wailed as I hugged him close to my chest.

His heartbeat slowly faded away, while mine was hammering against my chest. I tried to use my quirk, but I knew that every single people I tried to revive will lose their memory. They won't live that long either. I lay him down, crying on his chest. I forgot the heroes behind me. They were talking to each other… smiling. THEY WERE SMILING! I bit my lower lips and it started to bleed. I clenched my hands so tight that the nails dug into my hand. I stood up, glaring. My black tears dropped to the floor, leaving a black stain. I put my hands on my head, gripping on to my head. I heard… voices. "Kill them!", "Blood!", "DIE!", "Help me!", "Why does this happen to me?!" I breathe heavily and slump down to my knees, pulling my hair and wincing at the pain in my head. "SHUT UP!" I yelled. All might and the other hero, who looked like a young woman, faced me. "You killed him… YOU KILLED HIM!" I yelled, activating my quirk. A round ring and horns grew out of my head and two pairs of wings came out of my back. My right side was a demonic wing and the left side was an angel wing

"This kid is dangerous." The woman whispered. It was like all my senses sharpened. All might charged against me. I flapped my wings and flew into the sky. I fired off a red orb that was filled with energy. It was like a tiny sun. I threw it to All might, making him burn his skin severely. I cackled and charged at him, scythe forming in my hand. A black and white halo floated on top of my head and a black and white devil tail was on my back. I stabbed All might in the chest and I also slashed the woman behind him. Before I could understand what was happening, All might hit me n my eyes. I crashed into a wall, bleeding. "She would soon die of blood loss, let's leave her here, sensei." I heard in the darkness. "Yes, let's go." another voice chuckled. I was left there, alone, in the cold. I slowly stood up, walking out of the debris and I couldn't see from my left eye. I touched the skin around it to feel my skin. It was rough. I ran back to the warehouse and looked at myself in the mirror. My left eye was pitch black. It was complete void. "AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and cried.

A month later…

I was stalking All might, trying to find a weakness. I saw him, fighting with a guy. He was dressed pretty similar to… Big bro. All might punched the guy, making the upper half of his head blow off. He was on the verge of dying, and so was All might. After All might left, I jumped down and healed the guy, saving him. "Are you alright?" I asked. The man stood up. His face was completely destroyed. I hugged him, and though he kinda seemed confused, hugged back. I told him everything, and he seemed to detest All might. "Say, why don't we kill him together?" I suggested, a smile growing on my face. He smirked and from that they on, we swore to kill All might. He was like my partner in crime… but he died as well.

Flash back… end…(I'm crying… why am I so weak...)

Aizawa was crying, which was very, very rare. He stood up and Nezu hopped off. Aizawa walked towards me, tears falling to the ground he kneeled down to hug me tightly. I missed this embrace. It was the same way that Dad, Kai and Big bro hugged me. My eyes teared up, making my vision black. I let out a muffled cry and Izuku hugged me, crying his heart out. This made my heart ache. I rubbed the tears with my finger and kissed his forehead. "Please don't cry, Izuku. You guys are the ones that changed my life. I don't want to lose my family to a heroes again." I smiled. Izuku had a sad look on his face as he hugged me. Dabi hugged me next, tears streaming from his ocean blue eyes. Toga cried, tackling me and rubbing her head in my chest. Twice hugged me too, not saying anything. Kurogiri wrapped his misty arms around us and Shigaraki hugged me, careful not to touch me with all five fingers. Spinner, Magne and hugged me from behind, hiding their teary faces. I hugged all of them the best I could. It felt like ages… I wonder when it was the last time I felt so happy. I hugged all of them, black tears ran down my cheeks. I let out a little laugh out of happiness. At the end, all of us looked hilarious. We all had puffy, red eyes… well, except for me. I had fun making fun of them.

"R-ryuu-nee!" Izuku stuttered. "What?" I asked. He pointed his fingers at All might. I glared at him, cold hatred filled inside of me. "What are you doing here, 'HERO'?" I ask, my voice bitter and venomous. I hugged Izuku protectively while Izuku blushed a little. "Nothing. Just getting You all and Aizawa-kun back to UA." All might laughed with that annoying smile on his face. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, but I followed anyways. When we got back, the heroes in training bullied us even more. "Haha, you went to the police again! What a loser!" Mineta chuckled, hiding behind Kirishima like the coward he is. "Did you get back here just to get scolded again, losers. Why don't you go die in a ditch somewhere?!" Bakugou laughed. I was going to punch him in his balls, but before I could do that, Aizawa stomped towards him, smacking him on his head. "You have no right to say that!" he growled. I was taken back by this. A hero is sticking up for us? "Aizawa-kun, you don't have to scold him that hard." All might said, panicking. Aizawa glared at All might and All might flinched.

"Hmph, if I don't scold him hard enough, he'll have the same mistake again. Listen up, 1-A. You don't know anything about these villains, so why are you bullying them? Answer carefully, or your expelled." Aizawa sighed, boringly. I was glad he was back to normal, but the way he says that he'll expel you so easily is just weird. "They're villains! They deserve to be beaten up!" Mineta yelled. Aizawa just glared and sighed. Mineta was cowering in fear.

Aizawa POV.

I'm so tired of this. Can't they see from their appearance that they have experienced things much worse than them? "Mineta, listen carefully. So, what if a villain had a sick child at home. He wanted to get medicine, but his company wouldn't give him any money because he has a weak quirk, so he steals medicine, thus, becoming a villain. What would you think of that guy?" I asked him, staring at him. "W-well. He should have asked the heroes for help." Mineta muttered. "Oh, Mineta, so if you found a homeless guy starving to death you'd give him your money?" I asked. "What? No!" Mineta yelled. "So, a hero like you aren't going to do it, huh. That means all heroes won't do it, am I correct?" I yawn. Mineta realized it and didn't say anything more. "Pack your stuff and get out." I said, harshly. Mineta jumped and walked back to his dorm, ready to pack his stuff. I could see that Ryuu had a look of disgust on her face.

"Sensei, he did nothing wrong!" Yaoyorozu protested. "So, you think the same thing as him?" I asked. "The villains injured some of our classmates. Compared to that, we did nothing wrong." she said. I shook my head. "You're the ones that framed them." I grunt. "Oh, what is going on here?" Nezu asked, popping out of my scarf. "Principle Nezu!" Everyone said in unison. "You were listening, weren't you?" I asked. He nodded and jumped out. "Well, Aizawa, what you say isn't wrong. The students don't know it yet. But I must say, the mastermind is you, isn't it, Bakugou-kun?" Nezu asked. Bakugou flinched, eyes widening. I saw Izuku, growling, hatred in his eyes. "So, why would you do this, Bakugou?" I asked. Bakugou growl and sigh. "Because the damn nerd lied about his worthless death!" Bakugou yelled. "No I didn't!" Izuku yelled, making everyone surprised. "I jumped off the bridge, Bakugou. Just like you said… I did, but I couldn't die!" he cried. Ryuu hugged him, hissing at Bakugou. "Izuku, that was… because of your quirk." she said, hesitantly. "What?" Izuku asked, looking at Ryuu. "Izuku, remember the quirk I gave you? That quirk is your quirk… it's just that you didn't notice. That's the reason why even if you were shot or stabbed in the eyes, you never died… I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you because… I thought you'd act rash and might get injured in battle. " Ryuu muttered. Izuku hugged her and forgave her immediately. Both of them didn't want to see each other hurt. They chose that tonight was when they were escaping this hell… and Izuku and Ryuu failed to see the guilt and regret in Bakugou and All might's eyes.

…

A.N: Yo! I made the longest chapter yet! The song is 'Hold on'. Bye~!


	24. Aizawa

A.N:Hi~! How ya doing? This chapter is a little bit soft and nice. I just did it to get away from all the sad and hateful moment! (I hate Bakugou, and you can't change my mind.) Whatever, Enjoy~!

…

Izuku POV! (Finally!)

Today is the day that we're going to escape this hell hole! I was shocked when Ryuu-nee revealed her whole story. I just despise hero so much, I feel like killing one right now. I'm glad Aizawa comforted her. She must have suffered… much more than I did. All might… he did more than just crushing my dreams! He was no hero, he was a murderer! I growl. I felt a hand on my shoulder… Bakuhoe. "WTF do you want?!" I asked, slapping his hand off of my shoulder. "N-nothing. Just-" he stuttered as I cut him off. "Don't. Say. Another. Word to me!" I spat as I stood up and walked away. I banged my head on the wall and growled. After all he did to me, he has the nerve to talk to me?! I calmed down and sighed. It was almost nighttime, and I'll be able to get out of this hell hole.

I gotta hurry, Ryuu-nee erased me and the others hand cuff, so I was able to use my quirk, freely. I hate All might and Bakuhoe so much! They should just die in a ditch somewhere! I ran to Ryuu-nee's room and everyone was already there. "Let's go!" I whispered. Everyone nodded. Ryuu-nee jumped out of the window and landed perfectly on the ground. We all did the same and followed after her, but before we reach the gate, it shut down, immediately. "WTF?!" we all shout in surprise and in anger. "Did the heroes know?!" Ryuu-nee growled as she stopped in her tracks. Tomu-nii growled in anger, but didn't scratch since he didn't Ryuu-nee to worry about him. "Come back here, villains!" All might yelled, his loud voice echoing. It made me very, very irritated. I mean, look at them! Posing as a hero, to be honest, they look like a bunch of idiots, because they are idiots! Toga was hissing at the heroes, hatefully. "I ain't lookin' for enemies, but I ain't playin' nice~! You think that your cool? Well think twice, idiot!" Ryuu-nee shouted mockingly in a singsong tone.

"Just leave us alone, idiots!" I yelled. "Come back here, De- Izu-!" Bakuhoe yelled, and Dabi sent a wave of fire at him, making him stop. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!" I yelled, frustrated. Dabi and Ryuu-nee patted my head and hugged me. "Don't worry, Izuku! He will pay soon enough!" Ryuu-nee whispered, hushing me. I could tell she had a soft smile on her face and I had one on my face as well. "Yeah!" I replied. I hugged her back and we all faced the heroes. Suddenly, the gate opened. "What?!" We yelled, facing the wall. Even the heroes gasped. "Who opened the gates?!" All might asked. Everyone had a confused look on their faces. Aizawa walked out of the crowd, walking towards us. "Aizawa, come back!" All might yelled in a commanding tone. Aizawa ignored him and continued to walk towards us. "What do you want, Aizawa?" Ryuu-nee asked with a confused look on her face. I faced Aizawa and he had a look of sadness, anger and pity. "I want to… come with you." he said, plainly. There was a long moment of silence. "What?! Are you joking, cause if you are, you gotta admit it, right now! Or otherwise, they'll think your a villain like us!" I explained, panicking. "Yeah, Aizawa! As much as I think of you as a father, I don't want to..." Ryuu-nee shouted before realizing what she just said. Her whole face became bright red. It was so cute! Every single time Ryuu-nee showed emotion that wasn't anger or sadness, she was so adorable! Everyone in the league agrees with it, especially after she showed them her face. Because of the villains, I was able to feel happiness again! I smiled as Ryuu-nee covered her mouth.

"That was nothing! Forget about it!" Ryuu-nee shouted in confusion. For that moment, everyone forgot that they had to escape. Toga and Dabi was trying so hard not to let out a single laughter. Tomu-nii smiled along with the other league members. "Well, we better get going soon." Dabi let out a snicker. Ryuu-nee flinched and realized. "...RUN!" she shouted, running out of the gates. We all run out, and Aizawa followed. He had a small grateful smile on his face. This feeling made me feel very safe. Even though this was supposed to be a serious escape, we all laughed as we ran out. "Aizawa, it's all your fault! If you didn't make a distraction, we could've escaped ages ago!" Ryuu-nee whined, running through the alleyways as the armies of heroes tried to catch up. "Wait up~!" I heard a voice coming from the heroes. I recognized that voice… Shinsou Hitoshi. "Everyone, don't answer!" I shout, running through the corner. Everyone nods and ran faster. "This is getting nowhere!" Aizawa grunted, using his quirk to make heroes with flight quirk drop to the floor. "Hang on to me!" Ryuu-nee shouted. We all grab onto her. Spinner and grabbed onto her legs, tripping in the process. Kurogiri just warped on top of a roof. Dabi and Toga held her hands, a little embarrassed. I grabbed onto her clothes. Aizawa grabbed onto Toga's hand, hesitantly. Ryuu-nee spread her wings and flew to the sky. Kurogiri followed through his portals.

After a while, Ryuu-nee just made us float and carried us by tying us to a string, kind of like a balloon. Aizawa was sleeping while we floated on so I was talking to the others if we should do something to him while he was sleeping, but Ryuu-nee told us to stop since we don't want him angry. Her angel wing and demonic wings were so beautiful. I was getting kind of sleepy, and I could tell that everyone was sleepy too. Some of them already was asleep. Dabi yawned and closed his eyes. Since we came with warm clothes, it was just the right temperature. I love my families so much, and since Aizawa joined, I'm sure it'll be much more enjoyable! I wonder where we're heading. My eyelids felt heavy a I slowly closed it. I had a peaceful sleep.

…

A.N:Did you like it? Did you? Well, the song was 'WTF'. Also, I'll be posting a new story tomorrow, and it's kinda like kidnapping the original class 1-A and showing them my stories! Well, you don't have to look at it. I just wanted to tell you! Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Bye!


	25. Not again

Izuku POV!

I blinked and opened my eyes to see that I was in a apartment. It was unusually clean and tidy. "Oh, you woke up!" Toga squealed beside me. I sat up, a little tired. I looked around. The wall was pastel pink and the carpet was yellow. "Where is this place?" I asked. Toga looked at me and grinned. "It's my house!" she giggled, revealing her sharp teeth. I was surprised since I thought her house will be more like a blood stained torture room. Ryuu-nee was talking with Dabi and Aizawa in the kitchen, making something. "Stop talking to me!" Ryuu-nee whined, flipping the pancake on the frying pan. "Not until you call him your dad!" Dabi snickered, pointing to Aizawa. Aizawa sighed, a little smile on his face. "Then I'm not making you any pancake!" Ryuu-nee groaned. "You still have to call him your dad!" "No I don't!" "Yes you do!" "Fine!" Ryuu-nee shouted, clearly irritated. She turned the fire off and put the pancake on a plate. She turned to Aizawa and looked away. "D-dad." she stuttered, glaring at Dabi.

Ryuu-nee was creative and loved cooking, so she put icons on the pancake, all resembling something about us. Spinner was a lizard, which was kind of cute. one had his mask as the Icon. Kurogiri's one was a void. Shigaraki was… well, a hand. Toga, a knife. Dabi, a flame, and me, a halo. Probably because of my quirk! Magne, a magnet. Twice, his mask, and Ryuu-nee had a angel and a devil wing on her pancake. It was all drawn in chocolate sauce. We were all learning new things about each other, which was much more entertaining than I imagined.

After we finished eating the delicious pancakes, we discussed what to do now that we escaped. "I have new information." Ryuu-nee yawned, tiredly. "What is it?" I asked, curious. "Well, you see, there has been news that there was a quirk cancelling bullet in the black market, and I know who made it… and how they made it." Ryuu-nee trailed off. "Who is it?" Aizawa asked, looking at her. "It's the Yakuza, and as for how they're making it… they're making it from… a girl." Ryuu-nee whispered a little. "How do they make it from little girls?" Dabi asked. "The leader, Overhaul, has a girl named Eri. The bullet is made from her… blood." Ryuu-nee sighed, sadly. "What?!" we all shouted. Aizawa, being the overprotective father he is, stood up in rage.

"That scum!" he shouted. "Hey, calm down! I have a plan to save her, okay!" Ryuu-nee said, trying to calm Aizawa down. He still looked angry. Dabi got up and whispered something in Ryuu-nee's ear, smirking. Ryuu-nee flushed pink. She glared at Dabi, pointing her middle finger towards him. Ryuu-nee patted Aizawa's back and sighed. "Dad..." she whispered, blushing. Aizawa looked at her, eyes wide. All form of anger disappeared and was replaced by happiness. He smiled at Ryuu-nee. "Yes?" he replied, smirking a little. Ryuu-nee pouted and just kept on ignoring Dabi and Aizawa since they were teasing her too much. "Hey, give her some space." said. Spinner was sleeping on the couch while Magne was polishing her staff thingy. They look very antisocial, but I know they care too much about Ryuu-nee. Everyone in this league was too overprotective… well, not like I can say much either.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Oh, thanks for reminding me." Ryuu-nee chuckled, pinning Dabi onto the floor by sitting on top of him. "I predicted the future, and it seems that U.A is going to be attacking the Yakuza in about a couple of months. We strike when they do, retrieving Eri and killing Overhaul." she giggled as she patted Dabi's head. He wasn't angry at Ryuu-nee for sitting on top of him, since Ryuu-nee's pretty light. She's a little short as well. "Also, I-" she said, till her phone ringed. She grabbed it and her eyes widened. "Hello, Kamina wards pizza delivery." A voice said with a knock. "Not this again." we all groan as the wall explodes, revealing the heroes. "Give it a rest, idiots!" Ryuu-nee shout while getting restrained. "My house!" Toga cried. "Hey, worry about getting arrested, will you!" Dabi shouted, which resulted in them fighting, even when they got on a white van, leading them to U.A.

"I can't believe we're back here!" Spinner groaned, leaning on his chair. "I think we all can't" Magne sighed. "Yeah. Let us out!" I whined. Aizawa looked at us and at the door. The door opened, revealing Naomasa. "Not this again!" Ryuu-nee shouts, slamming her head on the table, snapping it in two. "What the?!" Dabi shouts. Naomasa rubs his temple and sigh. "I don't get paid enough for this." he groaned as he sat on a chair. "I think we all don't." Ryuu-nee scoffed. "So, you're going back to U.A. Congrats." he said, walking off. "Well, fuck you!" I shout as he slammed the door. "Yup. We were finally in heaven, but they dragged us back into hell." Ryuu-nee sighed, leaning back. All of us sighed and waited for what felt like forever as Ryuu-nee started playing video games by using her quirk since she ripped it off like nothing. We all did multiplayer. Ryuu-nee sounded as tired as always.

"Get out." the police man grunted harshly. "Shut up!" Ryuu-nee shouted as she shut the door. We walked in… again. Aizawa looked at the school with disgust. We all did the same and walked in. "Aizawa… I never thought you'd betray us." Nezu sighed. "Well, I did. That's that." Aizawa replied, tiredly. "Well, you see. You're still going to teach. You all are going to do rehab… again." Nezu said seriously. "Objection!" Ryuu-nee and I say at the same time. "No objection." Nezu said as he walked out the door. "So fuck it all tonight! And don't tell me to shut up when you know you talk too much"Ryuu-nee screamed and we all knew… our plan worked!

…

A.N:Yo! Hi! Song's 'goodbye'. I'm out!


	26. Exam

A.N: Hi~! I was thinking, if people think this is a bad story, then I'll delete it. Well, whatever. I'm a little sick right now, but I'm gonna be posting this chapter! Bye~!

…

"Ryuu-nee! Can't believe it worked! The heroes are too dumb!" sighed. I rub my head and look at Ryuu-nee, chuckling. "Well, we have to deal with Bakuhoe again. Also, we have to deal with All *Beep*!" Ryuu-nee yelled. Aizawa was smiling. I've never seen him so happy, so it's weird. Plus, his smile is creepy. Well, not as much as Ryuu-nee, but. "Okay, I'm the one who has to suffer. I have to teach those brats again!" Aizawa groaned. "Now, now. No need to be so frustrated." Ryuu-nee chuckled, waving her hand. "it's almost time for school to start!" exclaimed, pointing to the clock dramatically.

We all ran across the hallway, not wearing our uniform. Ryuu-nee was going to enjoy annoying the students. I was wearing my villain costume. A black vest and a white long sleeve under it. A long black pants with my red shoes. I wear it all the time. I also have a black leather glove for not leaving any fingerprints and a gas mask, but I didn't bring the gas mask. Toga was wearing her usual sailor uniform and a yellow cardigan with her black school shoes and a black socks. Dabi had his black boots, black leather jacket, and his black pants. He also had a white shirt on. Ryuu-nee had her red hoodie on, but underneath it, she had a sailor uniform, similar to Toga's. She also had her red shoes and a back stocking. Everyone in the league all had their villain uniform on. At first, Aizawa went into teacher mode and began to talk to us while we were running, then he realized he wasn't a real teacher anymore, but he still gave us a lecture. Later on, we did a race to the classroom.

We slammed the door open, completely winded. Well, except for Ryuu-nee. "I won!" Ryuu-nee laughed as she flapped her wings. "That's because you flew in through the window!" I yelled. "Well, it wasn't against the rule!" she yelled back. All the class was already here, confused and a mix of guilt and sadness. "Ok, class, sit on your seats!" Aizawa yawned. We snickered at the back since he sounded way more tired. "Okay, we're going to our provisional hero license exams. Wait it's time for that already?!" he exclaimed. "Okay, get on the bus, right now!" Aizawa growled as he scratched his neck and pulled out a sleeping bag which I haven't seen in ages. Is it only in U.A?

We all got on the bus, and all the students was crammed in the back since none of them wanted to be near villains… well, except for Bakugou. I sat next to Dabi since I didn't want to sit next to Toga. She's sometimes a little scary. Twice is sitting next to her. "We arrived." Aizawa muttered as he got off the bus. Class 1-A talked about the exams, but I ignored them till I heard a huge "Plus ultra!" I faced a strange guy who looked like a ball of excitement. He kept on rambling about how he loved U.A, even though he was bleeding. "Eraser?! Is that really you, Eraser?!" another voice called out. Aizawa groaned and turned to face the weird lady that I recognize as a pro-hero, Joke. "Come on, let's get married!" she shouted. Her attention suddenly went towards us. "Oh, who are these kids? Your children? I didn't see them at the spot festival!" Joke laughed. "We're villains." Ryuu-nee scoffed. Joke seems to be using her quirk. "Oh, really now?" she chuckled. She kept on doing it, but nothing came out of Ryuu-nee's mouth, so Joke raised her quirk till the limit and a small chuckle came from Ryuu-nee's mouth. She was giggling, but her eyes held hatred. "Aizawa! Stop her before I KILL her!" she yelled between laughs. Aizawa did as he was told, and after that, Ryuu-nee kept on glaring at them.

…

A.N: It's 1 o'clock! Save me!

Izuku: Ryuu-nee, let's go to sleep!

Me:Yes, finally. Good night everyone! Also, no song this time! Too tired!


	27. I'm sorry, mr compress

A.N: Hello, readers. Yesterday, I was reading my own story, just to discover that was not on the story! Poor ! I'll try to fix all the errors when I can! I'm sick right now, like yesterday, but I'll try my best to write this chapter!

…

We have to do this dumb exam. Okay, let me just say, I'll fail on purpose. It's not that I'm weak. It's just that I'll fail on purpose… but I must say, I hate losing to those dumb hero wannabe, so I'll lose at the end, but till then, I'll have fun crushing the losers! I stood next to Ryuu-nee and Mr. compress , then a tired looking man came out, explaining the rules and things and blah blah blah.

"Try not to split up!" Iida, the class representative yelled, but I could care less. Me, Ryuu-nee, Mr. Compress, Magne, the whole league of villains just moved on our own. I jumped off a cliff and saw a couple of student, and I knew what they are planning… taking U.A down. Ryuu-nee smirked and I smiled as I grabbed on the ball tightly. I placed the targets on my knees, my stomach, and my chest. Ryuu-nee placed on the exact same place, and all the others did as well. Twice kept on making clones while I activated my quirk. According to Ryuu-nee, I'm a god, but there are different types of god. My one is the god of strength. My physical and mental strength is about X10 or more than an average human being, even with quirks. Mr. Compress was storing knives and guns in marbles so he can draw them out any time possible. Ryuu-nee had a white and black halo above her head and a red and black devil tail. She also had a circular red and black horn growing from her head. She had an angel wing and a devil wing. Her black, void, like eyes were dim and dull and her crimson eyes was filled with blood lust. We were all ready to go. Toga had her knives and Dabi readied his blue flame.

Aizawa POV.

"Eraser, your fly is down." Joke giggled. Why am I always surrounded by obnoxious fools? "Anyways, you've still got all twenty, huh." she sighed, looking at the chaos below. "It's a rare year where you don't fail everyone. I guess you must be fond of this class." she said, pointing at them. "Not really." I sighed, honestly. "Huh?! Blushing are we!? So lame! Makes me want to date you!" she laughed. "Shove it!" I growled, looking at the league of villains. "Pretty weird if that's true though." she sighed. "It isn't true… I don't even want to be here." I sighed, looking at the sky. "What do you mean?" she asked. "A villain in a hero's school… it sounds like a joke." I grunted before falling asleep.

Izuku POV.

We all rushed out, as I punched the ground, creating a huge hole that was a few km deep. Ryuu-nee was using so many quirks, I couldn't keep count. She used a huge current of wind, creating a huge tornado. She restrained herself from killing people. Toga was enjoying cutting and killing people and the others were doing their own... thing. I already hit enough targets so I was able to pass, but the first was Ryuu-nee. She hit about 500 targets. She cheered and ran towards the rest of the league. We all passed. We cheered as we left behind a crowd of crying students who failed in this exam. We just laughed at them as we chatted along the whole way. When we finally arrived at the reception room(It that what it's called?), no one was even there! "Yes! I bet the heroes!" Ryuu-nee cheered. "Your right about that!" Dabi snickered. "Yaaay." Shigaraki sighed, rolling his eyes, but smiling as well.

After a while, people started coming in. The first couple of ones were weird. I saw the ball of energy I saw at the start. "Hey! You guys are from U.A, right?! Wow! I'm a huge fan!" he yelled. He looked so hot-blooded. I sighed. I felt sorry for Ryuu-nee since the ball of energy was talking to her. "Go away, heroes! I despise U.A!" Ryuu-nee growled. "What?! Why! It's such a cool school!" The ball of energy yelled. Ryuu-nee groaned and sat down on a chair, falling asleep. THe ball of energy still talked to her though. He couldn't see her face since she still had her hoodie on. It seems he was curious since he reached for it. "Don't touch me please." Ryuu-nee sighed. She took her hoodie off herself and looked at the ball of energy in front of her. Every single people in the room looked at her, especially boys.

After forever, everyone finally arrived. Next was rescue mission. We honestly didn't care, so we waltzed around. "This is so boring!" Toga whined, taking out her knife. "Agreed." Spinner sighed. Ryuu-nee was walking around till she saw a couple of people, crying for help. "Wow, they're good actors." she whispered as she smirked. "Oh, are you alright?" she asked, stretching her hand and patting the little girls back. "M-my head hurts! I can't find mummy!" she stuttered. Ryuu-nee instantly healed her, knowing that the injuries were fake. "I healed you, it shouldn't hurt anymore. I'll find your mummy, but you need to go." Ryuu-nee sighed, flapping her wings as she created a gust of wind, controlling it and floating her to a safe spot where there were nurses. "Ryuu-nee, did you have to rescue that brat?" Shigaraki asked. "Nah, just for entertainment. I was imagining Bakuhoe and All might's face when they see that we were the ones that scored the highest!" Ryuu-nee giggled. I imagined it and giggled as well. "That'll be great!" I snickered.

"Oh, hey! I found the mother! She's unconscious! No she's not!" Twice exclaimed, pointing to the unconscious women. We all kept on rescuing them but then we heard a huge explosion. I ran there, but I bumped into Bakuhoe. He grunted and he was about to yell at me, but he realized it was me. "D-deku." he whispered. "What?! You got a problem?!" I growled. "I'm… sorry." he whispered. "No need to apologize! See the pain in your eyes, and I know this wasn't supposed to happen. I know this turned out so wrong, but sometimes stories end up sadly… and sometimes good guys take a fall." I chuckled darkly, "Plus, I fell down a lot of times before… since you pushed me down, didn't you?" I asked, smiling. He stayed silent. "I thought so, goodbye." I sighed as I raced after Ryuu-nee who was waiting for me.

…

A.N: Phew, finally! I have finished this story! The song this time is 'There's no need to apologize'. Thanks for reading!-Ryuu.


	28. Blood lust

A.N:Hello, it's finally chapter 30! I'm very happy that this story has gone this far. I am fully aware that the last chapter was bad, but at least I did it. Well, whatever… Enjoy!

…

Gang orca was attacking some students with his sidekicks. Never expected him to play the role of a villain. Ryuu-nee was craving for battle and blood. She took out her scythe and charged at Gang orca, causing him to stumble back. Ryuu-nee launched a wave of fire from her hands, burning Gang orca. He stumbled back, burned. Ryuu-nee laughed like a maniac and slashed Gang orca and causing him to fall. His fellow villains retreated, but Ryuu-nee wasn't that satisfied. "Come on! I thought he would be stronger!" she whined. "Calm down, Ryuu-nee!" I chuckled. "The test is over!" A voice yelled in the mic. "Woah, we all passed!" Spinner cheered. "Wait, do the villains get the license?" Yaoyorozu asked. I shrugged and we were handed our scores. "Woo! I got 100!" Ryuu-nee shouted. Yaoyorozu had a defeated look on her face and the rest of 1-A thought she cheated. They had a look of disdain on their face.

At the end, we did get the license, which Ryuu-nee actually burned it to ashes. When I got back to the dorms, I realized… my eyes were red. It was actually a really weird sensation, but it turned green soon after. I sighed and walked downstairs while my 'amazing' classmates glared daggers at me. Bakuhoe was fighting with Ryuu-nee. "I'm gonna kill you, crazy b*tch!" Bakuhoe yelled. "I'll kill you first, you porcupine f*ck!" Ryuu-nee hissed, taking out her scythe. "Woah, woah! Calm down!" Kirishima yelled, grabbing Bakuhoe's arm. "Get off of me, shitty hair!" he yelled in rage. I snickered, which caught Bakuhoe's attention. He looked away from me and stomped away. "That annoying brat!" Ryuu-nee growled. "What were you fighting about?" I asked. "He said that we were cheating and that All for one is a piece of potato." Ryuu-nee grumbled. "Oh~... no wonder." I muttered. "Ryuu-nee, you should've beaten his ass, no you shouldn't!" Twice cheered, fist bumping the air.

The next day…

"We have to go to class again!" Toga groaned, starving for blood. "Oh, I got a present for you!" Ryuu-nee squealed, pulling out 2 packets of… juice? No, is it blood?! "Thanks, Ryuu-nee!" Toga squealed as she grabbed 1 packet. They both drank it, which I wasn't sure about. "You wanna taste some, Izuku?" Ryuu-nee chuckled. I shook my head rapidly, causing everyone to chuckle. "I wonder what we have today." Dabi sighed, scratching the back of his neck. Ryuu-nee opened the door and entered the classroom. "Class, settle down!" Aizawa yawned,

Time skip to a few days later, since everyone knows what happened…

"U.A's best of the best, the big three." Aizawa sighed. The class chattered on about how they heard about them and the big three introduced themselves. "Hmmm... they seem weird." I sighed. I've seen them before on TV, but I never expected them to be the top 3 of the school. "How about you all take me on!" Mirio yelled. At that moment, intense bloodlust oozed out from Ryuu-nee, making everyone in the room shake in fear. "Do as you like." Aizawa sighed, smiling. We all headed to the gymnasium gamma. We all headed there, nervous. Well, most of it is because Ryuu-nee has a super dark aura and even Mirio seems to be sweating. After we started the fight, almost all of 1-A was defeated. He came out of the ground behind me, which I tried to kick, but failed. He punched me, but I was still conscious. He went towards Twice, but he blocked it with his clones. Dabi shot fire at him, which didn't affect him. Toga shot knives, which went through him. One by one, everyone was on the ground, and Ryuu-nee observed it carefully. "Your the last one!" Mirio chuckled. Ryuu-nee stretched out her wings and flipped around, hitting Mirio's head. She also kicked him in the gut, making him slam into the walls. Ryuu-nee giggled and took out her scythe, charging at Mirio, but Aizawa stopped her. "Don't be too reckless, Ryuu." he sighed, rubbing his eyes. Ryuu-nee grumbled and sighed. "I really wanna kill someone so~ bad!" she whined. "Me too, Ryuu-nee!" Toga sighed. I sweat dropped and sighed, heading towards them. "Anyone catch your eyes, Mirio?" Nejire chuckled. "Starting with the back line… that's my main strategy in a fight. But there were a lot of troublemakers that predicted my moves! Especially the last kid! She nearly killed me!" Mirio chuckled. "Yeah, your lucky that the teacher stopped before that happened! I wonder what her quirk is! Is she Todoroki's brother? She was so scary! Her blood lust was so intense!" Nejire chattered. "I bet Sir is going to like him!" Mirio muttered.

Ryuu POV.

"What do you live for when evil is what you dream?" "Her ghost sleeps with killers and knives." "Bloodlust in her eyes." "Hush."

…

Hi~... Song- 'Blood lust'. Bye~.


	29. Overhaul

A.N: Hello, Ryuu here! Well, whatever… enjoy.

…

"So! Let's get this over with!" Ryuu-nee chuckled. It was 12:00am and we were able to get out of U.A for a while. "We're still waiting for Twice." I groaned, leaning back on the concrete wall. "Oh, right!" Toga giggled. Twice came in, a happy aura radiating from him. "Did something good happen?" I asked. "I got a new recruit!" A man with a jacket with furs around his neck and a bird like mask stepped inside the old building. "Oh, he's the young master of the shie hassaikai." Ryuu-nee hummed. I stared at the man and sighed. After rambling on about wanting to be the next leader after All for one, Ryuu-nee looked pissed. Probably because he was treating us like tools. "Shut… Up..." she sighed. The intense cold blood lust was all around the room. A bead of sweat rolled down Overhauls forehead. "The other day, I saw a friend of mine. She's a shy one and kind of timid, but she's still my friend, even knowing who I am and what I do. "People bound together by society always laughs at those who aren't.", she told me, "You broke free of all that, Ken. I'm afraid I just don't have the courage to do the same." I'm here because I wanna live free! We get to decide where we belong!" Magne yelled, pulling Overhaul towards her. Overhaul touched her, then her upper body exploded. Sprays of blood littered the floor.

"Magne!" Ryuu-nee yelled. "Ugh. Filthy." Overhaul muttered. I growled, but I stood my ground. Compress charged forward, but he halted and his arms were ripped off. Tomu-nii charged at them next, then a person appeared in front of Overhaul, shielding him. He turned into ash and died. Ryuu-nee halted everyone so that they don't have to die. "I'll freaking kill you!" Twice yelled, holding Compress in his arms. "Can I stab him, Ryuu-nee, can I?" Toga hissed. "No! Don't attack." Ryuu-nee shouted. "Someone's gotta pay for this!" Twice cried. Ryuu-nee was shaking. I didn't know if it was from fear, or anger. Aizawa was gritting his teeth and clenching his fist. I was doing the same and once they left, the only trail of him was his card. "Let's go back, the sun is rising." Ryuu-nee whispered softly. Everyone nodded and we all went back to U.A.

Ryuu's POV.

"What happened to the other guy?! Did he die or something?" Bakugou snickered. I ran to him and grabbed his collar. "SHUT UP!" I yelled. "How about it, miss leader of the group." Mina asked, crossing her arms. I let out a small whimper. "How can I say this without breaking? How can I say this without taking over? How can I put it down into words? When it's almost too much for my soul alone..." I chuckled darkly. "I loved, and I loved and I lost you. I loved, and I loved and I lost you! I loved, and I loved and I lost you!" I yelled, thinking of Haru, Kai… Yuu. "And it hurts like hell… Yeah, it hurts like hell." I cried, my heart swelling with emotions. "I don't want them to know the secrets… I don't want them to know the way I loved you… I don't think they'd understand it, no. I don't think they would accept me, no." I whispered. "Dreams fight with machines! Inside my head like adversaries! Come wrestle me free! Clean from the war! Your heart fits like a key! Into the lock on the wall!...I loved, and I loved and I lost you… I loved, and I loved and I lost you… I loved, and I loved and I lost you… And it hurts like hell!" I cried and laughed at the same time. "I want to kill! I want to die!" I laughed, my eyes glinting with blood lust. "You're dead." I smirked uncontrollably.

Izuku POV.

Something happened to Ryuu-nee! She's losing control. "Ryuu-nee!" I shout. She looks at me and chuckle. "I'm sorry… Run." she giggled, taking her scythe out. Everyone dashed out of the classroom, screaming. I clicked my tongue and carried Compress in my arms. "Run! Hahahahahaha! Come on, let's play!" Ryuu-nee cackled. I have to hurry up. We're lucky she's not using her full strength right now. "Where are you!" Ryuu-nee giggled. I grunt and continued carrying Compress and everyone else followed. "I'm fine with Toga and the others following me, but why are you guys following us?!" I yelled. "Because you guys are the stronger than us!" Kaminari yelled back. I scoffed and left them behind since they were to slow.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ryuu-nee cackled and wheezed. I was definitely shaking with fear. This is like a scene from a horror movie. Ugh, I should've realized that Ryuu-nee was acting kind of weird lately! I kept on running and reached the staff room. "Aizawa!" I yelled. Every single staff faced us and I was about to speak when Ryuu-nee crashed in through the wall. "Found you~!" she giggled, her eyes filled with insanity. Her black tears continued falling and came to a halt. "Kill her!" The pro heroes yelled. My eyes widened. They were going to kill Ryuu-nee! It seems she heard it too since she flinched. She glared at the heroes, eyes filling with pure hatred. "Hahahaha..." she chuckled. She faced me, and smiled. "I'm… sor...ry." she sighed, slashing herself with her scythe. I ran to her, keeping her body close to my body. Her body was… cold. It was as cold as ice. "Yes! We finally got rid of the villains!" one of the hero laughed. I glared at him and yelled as I charged at him, but Aizawa stopped me, a painful expression in his face. Ryuu-nee had her eyes open, staring at us. "Hey, I'm not… dead." she chuckled. My eyes widened as did everyone else. I completely forgot… she couldn't die.

…

A.N: Song, 'Hurts like hell'. Guess what scene this chapter is based off of. Bye.


	30. Memory loss

A.N: Hello, people! I know I haven't posted lately, and I'll make it up to you! I'll post a chapter today, so please don't be angry! Okay… whatever, let's start!

…

? POV!

I went into the infirmary and spotted the red and black haired girl. I smirked and placed the device around her neck. I let out a small giggle and walked out, leaving the girl.

Ryuu's POV.

I woke up inside… oh no! What's happening?! Where is this place?! I'm scared! Is it 'that room'? I need to get out! But he will- The door opened and I screamed.

Izuku POV.

I heard a scream, so I headed for the Infirmary. I opened the door to see Ryuu-nee, curling into a ball in the corner. Tetsutetsu was in front of her, glaring. I pushed him back, making him fall on his back. "What did you do to her?!" I yelled in rage. "Nothing!" Tetsutetsu yelled back. "Who are you?" Ryuu-nee asked. I flinched. "W-what? What are you talking about? It's me, Izuku!" I chuckled nervously. "I-I don't know you. Father tried to hurt me again!" Ryuu-nee cried, pointing to Tetsutetsu who had a similar quirk as her father. Does she… no way… I have to call Aizawa. "Well, Ryuu, can you come with me?" I asked politely. "Ryuu...Ryuu. It sounds like a good name! Thank you, Izuku!" Ryuu-nee smiled brightly, but her eyes, still so dull. I felt tears fill up my eyes, but I stopped it from going out. "Follow me." I whispered. She nodded and followed me to the staff room. I opened the door and all of the staff member gasped at Ryuu-nee. She hid behind me and followed me towards Aizawa. "What's wrong, Izuku?" he asked, typing on his computer. "I… I think Ryuu-nee has… Amnesia." I replied hesitantly. Aizawa stopped typing and his eyes were wide. "Are you telling the truth?" he asked, his voice grim. I nodded and sighed. "Just… treat her with care. Go to class. I'll tell Nezu about this." Aizawa muttered as he stood up and walked away.

I walked into the class and kept my head down. "Hey, Deku, what you got there, your girlfriend?!" Bakugou yelled mockingly. "Don't hurt Izuku!" Ryuu-nee whimpered from behind me. Everyone in the room was surprised at her behavior. "What happened?" Twice asked from the back with a worried expression. "She...has amnesia." I replied, averting everyone's gaze. "...What?" they whispered. I walked to my seat and Ryuu-nee followed. "Izuku, why is everyone mean to you?" she asked, grabbing my hands tightly. "Well, that's because I'm a villain..." I muttered. I didn't want her to be scared, but I also don't want to lie to her. "Oh… so did you rescue me from father?! He's a hero too!" Ryuu-nee exclaimed with emotions that I couldn't really see. Everyone in the class had wide eyes. "Her dad's a hero?!" Mina asked, wide eyed. Ryuu-nee flinched and hid behind me, scared of all the others. "Y-yeah." she whispered. "What's his hero name?" Iida asked, chopping the air with his arms. "S-steel..." Ryuu-nee replied, making them stop in their tracks. "Steel?" Asui asked. "Stop lying! Steel has been dead for almost a century!" Mina exclaimed in her loud ass noise. "It's true. Ryuu-nee's quirk makes her immortal, which means she can't die." I replied, patting Ryuu-nee's head. Everyone still seemed to look at us with disbelief, but was able to believe a little bit of the fact.

"But Steel got killed, remember?" Bakugou yelled from the front. "What? Father is dead?" Ryuu-nee asked, still holding my hand. "Yeah. Someone killed him." Bakugou replied, annoyed. "Really?!" Ryuu-nee jumped in joy. Everyone in the class except for the villains, aka, us, were really confused. "Why are you so happy?" Todoroki asked, curious. "Father… he wanted me dead." Ryuu-nee whispered. "H-how could a parent want their own child dead?" Mina asked. "Father punched me and kicked me. He sliced me, he cut me. He chased me, he..." Ryuu-nee cried, falling to the floor. Everyone in the room was speechless.

Todoroki POV.

I was somewhat able to relate to her feelings. Her father was worse than my own, but I was still able to understand how Ryuu wanted to kill her dad. I walked towards her and patted her head. "At least he's gone now, yeah?" I asked. Ryuu's smile was so bright, but her eyes were still so dull. It made me sad and angry at her father, even if he was a hero. Izuku seemed so concerned and worried, making me think twice about these villains. I even saw the other villains shedding tears for Ryuu. What's bothering me is her tears. Why is it black? "Thank you! What's your name? Izuku gave me a name, Ryuu!" Ryuu chirped. I was at loss for words. "Your parents didn't give you a name?" I asked. Ryuu shook her head, but smiled. I couldn't help but feel pity for Ryuul. "Well, my name is Todoroki Shoto, but you can call me Shoto." I chuckled. Ryuu brightened up and the atmosphere of the room seemed to be a little bit brighter. I smiled back, at which my classmates stared at. "I never thought you'd be able to smile." everyone gasped at the same time. I glared at them and smiled at Ryuu. If I'm able to make this girl happy, than I'm willing to do everything I can.

Izuku POV.

I woke up at the sound of Ryuu crying, so I went to her room. She was talking in her sleep. "Am I your child?! Oh father! Please father! I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go! Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter! I can be manipulated only so many times! Before even "I Love You"! Starts to sound like a lie!" she cried, curled up into a small ball. Todoroki dashed in as well, just to hear what she was saying. Me and Todoroki rushed to her side and did everything we could to soothe her. "It's okay, Ryuu-nee! I'll do my best to try and make you remember!" I swore. I don't want to see her in pain, so I have to be quick. Todoroki carried Ryuu-nee to the bed after she fell asleep again.

"So, is Ryuu like a sister to you?" he asked. "She's like a family, a friend, and a partner. She saved me, and I think that's the same for all the other members of the league." I chuckled, remembering those times. When everyone was fine… when Magne and All for one was alive. Tears fell from my cheeks. I might lose Ryuu-nee! I don't want that to happen. "Are you okay?" I heard a voice. I turned around and saw Ryuu-nee. "Are you okay, Izuku? Shoto?" she asked, concerned. I hugged her, and she hugged back. Todoroki was pulled in too. "Are you guys going to leave me?" Ryuu-nee asked. "No! Of course not!" I chuckled as I snuggled in her arms. Shoto nodded and Ryuu-nee smiled. "That's good!" she chuckled. She lay on the bed, me and Todoroki by her side. We slept there till morning…

…

A.N: Hello, did you enjoy this chapter? Can you guess who made Ryuu lose her memory? The song was 'For the love of a daughter'. Also, there is a lot of POV's in this chapter, so I just hope you don't get confused.


	31. What do I name this chapter

Hello! How are you doing? Well, whatever! I made this chapter is super long!

Izuku: Whatever, get on with the goddamn story!

Fine! Well, enjoy!

…

Izuku POV…

I woke up next to Todoroki and Ryuu-nee. I looked at the time and gasped. "Wake up!" I said as I shook both of them awake. "What?" Todoroki yawned and looked at the time. "Fuck!" I yelled as I rushed out the door. All of us had our uniforms on, so I guess we fell asleep with our uniforms on. I rushed out the door while Todoroki carried Ryuu-nee in his arm. I slammed the door open, and for once, I was grateful for Aizawa, who was late as well. I sat on my chair and Todoroki sat on his one, Ryuu-nee was on her one, still sleeping. "It's rare for you to be late, Izuku!" Toga giggled. I sighed and flinched when Aizawa came into the room. "Good morning, class. Before we start, All the villains, not including myself, must go to Nezu." he grumbled. I lifted Ryuu-nee up and walked towards the office, which is a long way. "Ryuu-nee sure is sleeping peacefully." Dabi chuckled as he poked Ryuu-nee's face. "Hey, stop touching Ryuu-nee's face! She might wake up!" I hissed. "Yeah, we should be quiet." Todoroki stated. "Yeah, thank you, Todo..." I trailed off a I saw Todoroki beside me. We all stood there in silence. "Woah! Why the heck are you here!?" I screamed. "Oi, shut up! Ryuu's sleeping!" Kurogiri hushed. "Yeah! Why is he here?!" Shigaraki yelled, completely ignoring Kurogiri. Ryuu-nee woke up and was looking at her surrounding.

After a while…

"Sorry Ryuu-nee. Didn't mean to wake you up." I chuckled nervously. "It's okay! Are these your friends, Izuku?!" Ryuu-nee chuckled cheerfully. I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah! Guys, introduce yourself!" I commanded. "Okay! No, don't order me around!" Twice stated. "I'm twice! No, I'm not!" he introduced. Ryuu-nee looked so confused, but moved on. "I'm Toga Himiko! Call me Toga!" Toga squealed. Ryuu-nee nodded rapidly and Dabi nudged Toga. "Name is Dabi. Nice to meet you, Ryuu-nee." Dabi chuckled.

After everyone introduced themselves…

We opened the door to Nezu's office to find All might. Ryuu-nee's eyes were filled with hatred, but she also looked confused. "Took you long enough." Nezu sighed. I chuckled and sat on the sofa, glaring at All might. "Who's this old man?" Ryuu-nee asked angrily. "Oh, he's the number 1 hero, All might." I replied, smiling as Ryuu-nee sat next to me. Ryuu-nee's eyes were suddenly filled with fear. "I-is he the same as father?" she asked. I thought for a moment and sighed. "Kind of?" I replied, not really sure. Todoroki looked at me, confused as to why I answered like that. Ryuu-nee hissed at All might, holding Todoroki's hand tightly. Todoroki seemed so protective and it was actually kind of funny to see him like this. I wonder why though. "So… Why did you call us here?" I asked. Nezu wore a small smile, like always. "Well, Ryuu seemed to have amnesia, but we're still continuing her rehab lesson." he sighed. "Yes, and this is actually pretty good. She has a memory loss, so she'll think about heroes in a new light." All might added. I banged my hand on the table. "So you're trying to control her?!" I shouted. "What, no-!" All might yelled, but was cut off by Todoroki. "It sounded like you did." he replied in a monotone. Ryuu-nee looked super puzzled, but still glared at All might. "Also, that doesn't explain why you called us here. It doesn't seem like you called us just for that." I growled. "Indeed, we didn't." Nezu coughed. "I want you to interact more with our students. This is a rehab, and it won't work if you don't see us in a new light, like All might said. Don't forget that you are our prisoner right now. You don't have a say in this." he said, calmly. I gritted my teeth. These control freaks! "Oh, also, Izuku, your dad is coming to visit tomorrow." Nezu smiled. I froze. "W-what?"

I slammed the door closed and walked off, the league and Todoroki following behind me. I looked behind myself to see Ryuu-nee smiling. Her smile was crazed and even if I won't admit it, it was scary. "Ryuu-nee, what's wrong?" I asked, managing not to stutter. "Hm? Oh, it's just that I feel so happy when I was trying to think of a way to kill them!" she replied with a giggle. That sent shivers down my spine. What the heck?! "Let's just head back to the classroom." Todoroki replied. I nodded and went with it, completely forgetting that Todoroki was a hero in training. I opened the door to our classroom and greeted Aizawa. I sat on my seat and yawned. Ryuu-nee sat on her seat, looking bored. I don't know why, but Ryuu-nee looks… crazier? It's almost scary. She had a wide smile plastered on her face. I kinda felt happy that she was happy too. Ugh, I have to socialize with the hero wannabes and I can't forget that I have to meet with my dad tomorrow! The bell rang and I didn't hide my anger from them at all. I yelled in frustration as I got up. I walked towards the league and Ryuu-nee was talking to Toga. "Yo, you okay, Izuku?" Dabi asked. I nodded. I saw Bakugou walking up to me. I groaned and faced him. What is Aizawa doing? Shouldn't he be telling him to sit down? I saw Aizawa sleeping in his sleeping bag. I groaned.

"What do you want?" I spat. "D-deku. Your dads coming to visit tomorrow." he stuttered. Was he nervous? Not like I cared. "Oh, I know. I have to meet that as*hole!" I scoffed. "What? Aren't you happy to see your father?" Kirishima asked. "Do I look happy?" I asked, glaring at him. "I mean, you haven't seen him in years, right?" Mina followed. I rolled my eyes and sighed, rubbing my temples. "No." I said. "Then why aren't you happy? It's a reunion against your father." Soy sauce boy cheered. I didn't bother to remember his name.(It's Sero.) "Who in their right mind would want to go back to an abusive father?" I asked. Todoroki stared at me with wide eyes. "What? But your dad..." Bakuhoe started. "Shut up, Bakugou." I growled. "You and my dad abused me, and that's why I jumped, Bakugou. Just be grateful that I took your advice on jumping off a bridge." I sighed. The bakusquad looked at Bakugou in disbelief. "I… I didn't know." Bakugou stuttered. "Bakugou, does it look like I give a fuck?" I asked. "I'll show you what 'dad' did to me." I sighed, pulling my eye patch off. My eyelids fluttered open and showed my empty eye socket. The scars on my eyes, making it more gruesome. "Ta-dah~!" I smiled as I put my eye patch back on.

Todoroki POV!

What the heck?! Even Izuku has an abusive father?! Ryuu and Izuku both have a father worse than mine, and they're villains. I… I feel like I feel safe and I feel at home. I looked at Bakugou. I knew he was an as*hole, but I never thought he would go as far as that. And after what All might and Nezu said, I feel like I know why villains hate heroes so much. I mean, even Aizawa joined them…. Maybe… being a villain isn't that bad.

Izuku POV.

Jeesh, those idiots. "Izuku, should I kill them for you?" Ryuu-nee asked. "What? No." I replied. Ryuu-nee nodded. Todoroki was being stared at by everyone in the class. I wondered why, but just left the class when the bell rang again and it was time for lunch.

I walked off to the rooftop with the other league members to eat up there. We took our foods, of course. Ryuu-nee stared blankly at the edge of the rooftop. "Ryuu-nee, what's wrong." I asked. "Oh, it's nothing. I have to go to the bathroom." she answered as she walked off. I had this weird feeling in my gut, but ignored it. "Does Ryuu-nee even know where the bathroom is?" Toga asked, eating her strawberries. "Yeah, I think so. I mean, she wouldn't have gone if she didn't know, right?" Dabi scoffed, drinking his coffee. Twice nodded as he ate his sandwich. I glanced at the edge of the rooftop as I walked up to it. I looked down to see… Todoroki? He was being yelled at by our 'classmates' and the teachers. I couldn't ear what it was though. I saw Ryuu-nee walking up to them, and in an instant, everyone except for Todoroki was gone. What the heck? The bell rang. I stared at Ryuu-nee, and she looked up, staring at me. I flinched and Ryuu-nee and Todoroki was gone. What the fuck is going on?! "What were you doing?" I asked Ryuu-nee. "People were bullying Shoto, so I erased them." she replied. "Did you kill them?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "No. You said not to, so I didn't." she said, shaking her head. I nodded and looked at Todoroki. He was staring at us. "Todoroki, what do you want?" I asked. He looked at me, and at Ryuu-nee. "I'll talk after school. Meet me in my dorm room." he said. I nodded.

Time skip after school!

Me and Ryuu-nee was the only one to come since the others were fighting over what to eat tonight. I wanted to eat Katsudon, but I'm also curious about Todoroki. I groaned as I got in the elevator and went to the heroes wannabes floor. I got off and headed for Todoroki's room, trying my best to not bump into any of the students. I knocked and Todoroki's white and red hair peeked out of the door. "Come in." he said, opening the door. His room was...Japanese. I was wondering how you could possibly modify your room like this. Well, not like I can say anything. My room is decorated with notes, mostly about heroes. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked. "I...I want to join you guys." he said, determination in his eyes. "Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded. "I said I want to join you guys." Todoroki confirmed. "Are you joking?" I asked. "No." he said. I sighed, rubbing my temple. "I think it's fine." Ryuu-nee chuckled. I shrugged, sighing. "Well, you're the leader." I replied, smiling. Todoroki smiled, which I was literally blinded by.

"So...why do you want to join?" I asked. "Well, it's a similar reason to you guys. You know… parents." Todoroki muttered, a grim look on his face. I flinched at the mentioning of my father. Right, he was coming tomorrow. "I see… but isn't your father Endeavor?" I asked. "Yeah, he's an as*hole." Todoroki spat, anger in his eyes. "I-I understand." I replied, remembering my father's abuse. To be honest I was still kind of scared of meeting him, but I'm sure if I had the league with me, I'll be able to erase my fear… I think. "Well, my father was better than yours, but… you know, you guys aren't as bad." Todoroki chuckled. I smiled, chuckling. "I hope we get along, Todoroki." I said. "Me too." he replied. "Me three!" Ryuu-nee giggled, grabbing Todoroki's arm and my hand in the process. Ryuu-nee really lost her memories, huh. But...it feels like some parts of her is still there. Like her crazy side and her calm side. Other than that, she's just like a little girl. Me and Ryuu-nee said goodbye and went back up to our floor. Now, to wait for tomorrow.

It was the weekends, so no school today. Nezu visited early in the morning, insisting us to interact with one another. I went downstairs and saw Bakuhoe walking towards us with Kirishima. I ignored them and kept on walking. Which seemed to anger the idiot. "Oi! Deku!" he yelled. "Yes, Bakugou?" I asked like we were strangers. "Why are you downstairs?" he asked. I was surprised that he wasn't yelling. "That overgrown rat told us to interact with you guys, so we were forced to come downstairs." Toga groaned like there was no tomorrow. "Oh, I… see." Bakugou muttered before stomping away. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking down the hall. I saw Shinso, who was seemingly replaced Mineta. "Hi." I greeted, waving my hand. I saw Todoroki behind him. "Shoto!" Ryuu-nee yelled as she rushed towards him.

"Oh, hi Ryuu." Todoroki answered her. Shinso smiled creepily, like Aizawa. I wondered if they were related or something. "Nice to meet you, Shinso." I greeted. "Oh, you too." he replied, noticing me. "What're you doing here?" Todoroki asked, patting Ryuu-nee's head. "The rat told us to 'interact' with the hero wannabes and be 'happy friends' with each other." Ryuu-nee replied to the question, her voice filled with sarcasm. The sudden change of personality surprised me, and all the other were looking at her with wide eyes. "Ryuu-nee?" I asked. "Hm? What's wrong Izuku?" Ryuu-nee asked. "Ummm...Never mind." I sighed. Ryuu-nee smiled. "Can we hang out with you guys? I don't want to hang out with the other hero wannabes!" I exclaimed. "Sure. I have nothing else to do anyways." Todoroki sighed. "Sure, why not?" Shinso shrugged. We walked down the hall, arriving in the common room.

"It's so hot today!" she yelled, taking her jumper off. I saw something sparkly on her neck. I walked towards her, inspecting her neck. "Izuku?" she asked. A...choker? A collar? Well, whatever it was, was on her neck. "Stay still." I whispered. ripping the thing off. Ryuu-nee blinked and fell over, Todoroki catches her, just in time. "What was that?!" Shinso asked. I looked at the collar in my hand and showed it to everyone. "Hey, I've seen this before!" Shinso exclaimed. "Where?" I asked. "A girl from the support tech, Hatsume Mei was holding this like… 4 days ago or something." Shinso answered, looking at the collar. "Let's go meet her, shall we?" a voice giggled. I looked behind myself to see Ryuu-nee, smirking and glaring at the collar. "What should we do, Ryuu-nee?" I asked. "We should leave. If they did make a device to lose your memories, then it's obviously a threat, but we should wait for a while." I nodded, agreeing. That is the best solution. Our plan was to leave when we rescued the little girl, Eri, from Overhaul, but we can do that later. I don't want anyone to get brainwashed by those heroes.

We headed to the support tech room, walking. We weren't in that much of a rush. Todoroki and Shinso followed, for some reason. We reached the room and slammed the door open. "Who are you?" An old man asked. "Power loader." Ryuu-nee chuckled. "Umm. We came to see if you've seen this before." I chuckled, not in the mood to fight a pro hero. "Oh, this is the new support item for villains. All might told us to make it and give him one. Why do you have it?" Power loader asked. We stood there, silent. "Ha..hahaha...hahahaha!" Ryuu-nee laughed, clearly not amused. "So, All might did it, huh." she chuckled, crushing the collar in her arms, turning it into ash. "So funny!" she growled, changing her attitude. I stood there, obviously angry. "Ryuu-nee, we're all angry, but I suggest that we go back to our class" I sighed. Ryuu-nee sighed and nodded, walking towards our class, leaving Power Loader confused.

Ryuu-nee sat on her seat, all of her anger disappearing. I gave out a sigh of relief and ignored the whole lesson. After the school was over, I walked with the league in silence. Everyone wasn't talking that much today. Probably because my dad was coming over. I sighed, walking around the dorm with the rest of the league. I saw Nezu walking towards us, so I braced for what was coming next. "Hello, Izuku. Come on, your father is probably waiting." Nezu smiled. I bit my lip and nodded. "Can my friends come with me?" I asked. Nezu looked at me and nodded. Ryuu-nee patted my back to comfort me and I nodded. Todoroki and Shinso was still with us, so they followed too, curious. "Ryuu-nee, thanks for coming with me. If...if he tried to kill me, would you protect me?" I asked. I knew I was selfish, but I'm scared. I don't want to die anymore. I have friends and I want to live! "Of course I will, Izuku! You're like my family, so there's no way I'll let anyone hurt you!" Ryuu-nee reassured me.

I followed the rat to the staff room, and there he was… "Long time no see…dad." I sighed. Dad looked at me, smile on his face, but his eyes were filled with anger. "What? No hug for your dad? Are these your friends?" he asked. "Why would you care anyways?" I scoffed, looking the other way. "So, why did you come here?" I asked, sitting on the sofa. My hands were shaking, but Ryuu-nee held it tightly. "Of course, to see my son!" Dad exclaimed. "Stop lying and just tell me!" I yelled. "...To see if you really were alive." Dad answered. "Figures." I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "You couldn't even kill yourself." Dad growled. Did he know there were cameras. "Oh, I tried, dad. I really did." I chuckled. "Then why didn't you die!?" he yelled, banging his palm on the table. "I fell off of a bridge and it didn't kill me! Maybe it's my quirk 'dad'!" I yelled. Ryuu-nee gripped my hand tightly, probably because she was trying to not kill dad. "What? What do you mean quirk?" Dad asked. "I had a quirk, dad. I can't die. It might as well be a curse." I muttered. "Maybe that's why I didn't die from all your beating" I chuckled. Dad had a wide eye and clenched his fists. "It's your fault! How come you get to live and Inko died?!" Dad screamed. "I don't know, dad! How about you ask the hero who killed her?! How about you ask Pistol?! He'd right here in U.A, you know?!" I laughed, even though my eyes were teary, I laughed. "Your crazy!" dad yelled. Ryuu-nee banged her fist on the table, glaring at dad. "Who are you?! Don't disturb us!" dad growled. "Oh, I will. 'Cause I really hate being safe." Ryuu-nee giggled. "What?!" dad hissed. "See ya, old man!" Ryuu-nee yelled as she walked out of the door, dragging me with her. When we arrived at the classroom, Bakugou looked grim. "We heard the whole conversation." Iida yelled. "Your such a crybaby!" Bakugou growled, looking at us. "Your crazy, you psychopaths!" Mina laughed.

"Hahaha. The normal's, they make me afraid. The crazies, they make me feel sane." Ryuu-nee giggled, "I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad! The craziest friend that you've ever had! You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone! Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong! Over the bend, entirely bonkers! You like me best when I'm off my rocker! Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed! So what if I'm crazy? The best people are!" she yelled. "All the best people are crazy." I giggled. Everyone in the league smirked. "All the best people are crazy!" Toga giggled.

Time skip to bedtime.

I was sitting on my bed when I heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?" I asked as I opened the door. I was surprised to see Ryuu-nee. I smiled and let her in. "You okay, Izuku?" she asked. I nodded. She was wearing her red pj. She looked so cute in it! "Why'd you come here?" I asked. "I...just couldn't sleep." Ryuu-nee replied. I lay on my bed and Ryuu-nee lied down next to me. "...I had a dream. I got everything I wanted. Not what you'd think." she muttered. I listened closely. "And if I'm being honest… It might've been a nightmare" she cried quietly. "To anyone who might care. Thought I could fly. So I stepped off the Golden. Nobody cried. Nobody even noticed." Ryuu-nee sniffed, her black tears staining the sheets. I didn't care though. I patted her back, comfortingly. "I saw them standing right there. Kinda thought they might care…I had a dream. I got everything I wanted. But when I wake up, I see you with me. And you say, "As long as I'm here, no one can hurt you. Don't wanna lie here, but you can learn to. If I could change the way that you see yourself. You wouldn't wonder why you hear. They don't deserve you"" she cried. I cuddled her tightly, her black tears seeping into my shirt. "I tried to scream. But my head was underwater. They called me weak. Like I'm not just somebody's daughter. Could have been a nightmare… But it felt like they were right there. And it feels like yesterday was a year ago. If I knew it all then would I do it again? If they knew what they said would go straight to my head, what would they say instead?" Ryuu-nee asked, sobbing. So during when she was losing her memory, she had nightmares of herself being abandoned by the people around her. She dreamed about me, and the time she committed suicide. I put her to sleep(Why does it sound like Izuku killed Ryuu?). Waiting for hell called tomorrow to come.

tomorrow, lunch…

it seems they heard us crying yesterday, and they won't stop bothering us. "Crybaby!" Ochako yelled. "Crybaby! I bet you had a nice dad!" Kaminari yelled as well. "Oh look, the crybabies are here!" the other students snickered. Shinso and Todoroki headed towards us. "Let's go to the rooftop." Todoroki whispered. I nodded and we all headed to the rooftop. "They're super annoying!" Toga whined. "They always were, Toga." Dabi sighed. "Yeah, they were." Kurogiri stated as a fact. "They call me cry baby, cry baby! But I don't fucking care! Cry baby, cry baby! How I laugh through my tears. Cry baby, cry baby! 'Cause I don't fucking care!" Ryuu-nee said in a whiny voice like she was mocking the others. We all laughed and ate our foods, even Todoroki and Shinso were having fun. I chuckled and the bell rang. "I wanna skip out so bad!" I groaned. "But Aizawa has to deal with those kids. We can't just abandon Aizawa!" Ryuu-nee chuckled.

…

Wow, I literally wrote all day!

Izuku:Yeah, stop bragging.

I'm not though. Well, anyways this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. Also, I'm running out of ideas! Help!

Izuku: But Ryuu, you know you have to do it on your own.

I already know that. I meant ideas.

Izuku:Ryuu you ha-

Okay, bye! Also, there was 3 songs this time! 'Mad hatter', 'Everything I wanted' and 'Crybaby'.


	32. Todoroki and Shinso

*Kicks door open* Hello! I'm back! From this chapter on, I'm adding a lot of OC's, so… you know, try not to get confused! *Sits on a chair*

Izuku: *Slam door open* You cut me off!

Yeah, sorry about that. I was tired.

Izuku: You can't cut me-

Okay, whatever, on with the story!

…

"So...Todoroki. Are you really sure? I mean, you might never come back!" I asked concerned. "Yeah. I meant what I said. I have no regrets. Plus, you and your friends are the only one who believes in me." Todoroki sighed, rubbing his neck. "Okay then." I sighed, facing the other way. "So, we're gonna go out of U.A soon. Is that okay with you guys?" Ryuu-nee asked, looking at us, concerned. We all nodded, and Ryuu-nee smiled. I sighed, lying down on the floor. "You want a sleeping bag?" Aizawa asked as he took out a green sleeping bag from his yellow one. Ryuu-nee smirked. "Can I have one too?!" she asked. glancing at the other members. "Sure." Aizawa yawned, taking out a red and black sleeping bag. Toga got Ryuu-nee's message and put her hand up. "Me too! Me too!" she squealed. Aizawa took out a yellow one. Then a gray, dark purple, baby blue, black. The other members got it too. "Wow, Aizawa's sleeping bag can fit all these?!" Ryuu-nee muttered. We all laughed. "Is that a 4 dimension sleeping bag?!" Ryuu-nee asked, laughing between her sentences. Aizawa rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. We all went to sleep soon enough.

Ryuu POV

I woke up, yawning and stretching my arm. The reason we all slept together is because it'll be bad if the 'heroes' put the collar on any of us again. We have to stick together as much as possible. I woke everyone up and went to the dining area to cook breakfast. "Guys, breakfast!" I yelled. Izuku yawned and walked towards the counter as I placed the waffles in front of him. "You're so good at cooking!" toga cheered as she ate the waffles. everyone else nodded in agreement. I chuckled and ate my one. Todoroki was scoffing it down. We all dressed into our uniform and ran to class. I sat on my desk, sighing, ignoring most of the class. I didn't want to stay here any longer. I sighed and looked at the dark gray sky. I hate this whole world. I hated myself, I hate this school. I sighed and groaned. Why the hell did I think of this plan? According to Aizawa, we're having a hero training lesson. I hope nobody tried to interfere with us.

The bell rang and I stepped out of the class, the rest of the league following me. I followed upstairs and I realized… I couldn't see Todoroki or Shinso. A sudden realization hit me. I ran down the stairs, looking around for the two of them. Where are they?! I ran out of school and looked around till I heard noises. I ran as the shouting got louder. I ran as sweat ran down my face. I can't use my quirk in this school. It'll make it harder to get out of this place. I turned the corner and saw a beaten Todoroki and Shinso. I ran up to them and cried. "Todoroki! Shinso! Wake up!" I shouted. Todoroki's eyes fluttered open to see that one f his eyes were gone. Shinso was done the same. I covered my mouth and tears slipped down my cheeks. I touched Shinso's head and saw what happened to them with my quirk.

"How about you lose one of your eyes like Deku?!" "No! Stop!" "There's no use! I put the quirk cancelling cuffs on you!" "What are you doing?!" "STOP!" "There's no use! DIE IN HELL!" "PLEASE! IT HURTS!" "YOU DON'T HAVE A SAY IN THIS!" "AAAHHHHHH!" "HOW COULD YOU!?" "YOUR JUST FREAKS!" "NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU!" "NOBODY WILL MISS YOU!" "FREAKS!" I took my hand off of his head and hugged both of them close to me. Todoroki looked at me. "R-ryuu… are we… freaks?" he asked. That made my heart break. I softly rubbed his hair. "I know we're all different. Our beliefs and religions. What's wrong with being freaks?" I asked, soothing him. "I...I've had enough of all this..." Shinso cried. "If you've had enough, then come to the land of the lost and lonely. Don't be afraid, we'll be one big family of freaks like you and me. I know a place where the bruised and broken live like the kings and the queens of tragedy. Just freaks like you and me. We are the freaks." I soothed, crying as tears dropped on their face.

They smiled a little, still bloody, but slowly healing them, making sure nobody was seeing me using my quirk. "I've been kicked down in the dirt. I pretend that it doesn't hurt, and I know that they're just words. But sticks, stones, they break bones, but just know… We could all be disciples. And we'll write our own Bible. We'll put freaks in the title." I said confidently. Their wounds were healed except for the eyes. It'll take time healing that slowly. I don't want anybody to notice I used my quirk. I took my eye patch out and put it on their eyes. They smiled at me, feeling a little better. "Let's go home. Where you can be you, I can be me. We'll never leave, 'cause we are the freaks!" I chuckled. they nodded and I carried them to our dorms. I sent a telepathic message to Izuku to tell Aizawa that I can't come to class with Shinso and Todoroki. Make some random excuse.

I laid Todoroki and shinso on my bed and took some first aids out. I didn't want to go to Recovery girl. It'll be a pain in the neck to explain and she might frame me. I sighed as I slept besides Todoroki and Shinso. I saw father. I saw dad. I saw Yuu and… Right. I'm a bad family. I'm still keeping secrets from everyone. I'm just...scared. You know, they might hate me. I saw Izuku… and everyone. I smiled. I was glad I don't see nightmares anymore. I felt a nudge on my shoulder and saw the heroes. They were trying to bring us down, but they will never succeed… as long as I'm here. I woke up since someone was calling my name. I saw Todoroki and Shinso, smiling at me. "Your finally awake." Shinso chuckled. I smiled. "Oh yeah, Todoroki, Shinso I'll heal your eyes when I can." I chuckled sheepishly. "Don't worry, you don't need to." Todoroki smiled. "Huh? But-." I said, until I was cut off. "No buts! We're the freaks, right?!" Shinso exclaimed. I was dumbfounded, but smiled. "I'm glad you're okay! I'm sorry. If you guys didn't stay with us, they wouldn't have hurt you guys." I sighed. "No, it's fine." they chuckled. I smiled. "Ryuu-nee! Oh, what're you guys doing here?" Twice asked, but before he could say another word, Dabi dragged him away. "Ryuu-nee! Kurogiri cooked dinner!" he shouted. "You guys wanna eat dinner?" I asked. They nodded and walked with me to the kitchen.

…

Yes! I finished it!

Izuku: YOU! You cut me off! Again!

Right, sorry about that. Well, anyways, we'll be having a new member in our chat next time! 2 of them! So look forward to it! Also, if you didn't know, the Izuku here is not from this story. It's just the classic villain deku. The Izuku from this story might join the chat.

Izuku: Duh. well, don't cut me off!

Yeah, yeah. I know. Also, can I have ship ideas! Anything except for Izuku's one. Eg, Todoroki x Soba. JK! Umm… Toga x Twice? I don't know this ship, but hey, give me ideas! Also, I'm thinking of making another villain deku book! What do you think, Deku?

Izuku: Hmm, I don't know. Do whatever you want, I don't care.

Jeesh! These are the options!

1\. Carnivore Deku.

2\. Quirk less Deku.

3\. All for One Deku.

and finally...4. OP Deku. I know this one probably is too, but… whatever. If you have any other option, tell me! Also, do you guys want gay ships? That is all.

Izuku: Finally, Ryuu is an idiot, she doesn't know how to talk.

Well, you don't know either. Also, the song this time was 'Freaks'! Welp, BYE!


	33. Eri and crimson

Oh, hello! Nobody commented about the question I asked you guys, so I'm gonna wait a little longer to see if anyone will comment. Also, the Deku from this story will be joining the chat! Deku- villain deku. Izuku-this story's deku.

Deku: Yup, another me. Ryuu, can't you just get out of this chat?

Hell no! I'm gonna erase you!

Deku:No, don't!

Izuku:Ryuu-nee! There's another me!

Oh, that's a jerk, you can ignore him.

Deku:I am not a jerk!

Whatever you say. Oh yeah, 1 other person is gonna join, but they're late. Welp, on with the story!

Izuku:Enjoy!

…

Ryuu POV

"We have to get out of here ASAP!" I sighed. "Yeah, we can't risk everyone getting hurt again." Izuku sighed, rubbing his eye patch. "You guys don't have to worry about us!" Shinso said, concerned. "Yeah, thanks." I chuckled. "We're getting out of here. Is tomorrow okay?" I asked. "Yup, I'll get ready. I suggest you guys get ready too." Dabi yawned, heading to his room. Everyone went to their room and packed whatever they wanted. I also told Aizawa the news, and he was soooo glad he was finally getting out. I let out a huge sigh after I finished packing...now, to wait for the next day. I'll make the people who hurt Shinso and Todoroki pay!

Next day!

"Okay, we're doing a hero vs villain battle again!" All might boomed. I yawned and waited for him to choose my partner. "Ryuu and Shinsou, Izuku and Todoroki, Toga and Dabi, Compress and Kurogiri, Shigaraki and spinner, Mustard and Twice." All might said. I sighed, walking towards Shinsou. "Hey, Shinsou!" I chuckled. "Hi." Shinsou responded, sipping some coffee. I chuckled and waited to see who we are up against. "Team Ryuu against team Bakugou." I saw Shisou flinch a little bit. Well, that's to be expected. Bakugou and his squad were the ones that gave those injuries to Shinso and Todoroki afterall. I sighed and looked over at Bakugou team. I put my hands up. "What is it, Ryuu?" All might asked. I guess he doesn't know I regained my memories yet. "Umm. Can I use my quirk?" I asked nervously. All might sighed and nodded, his annoying smile still on himself. I cursed him in my head.

"Okay, we're the villains, and Bakugou and Mina is the heroes." I mumbled. Shinsou nodded and he looked nervous. "It's fine, Shinsou! Don't worry! we'll beat them together!" I chuckled, patting his back. He smiled and we talked about how to beat those idiots. I can finally use my quirk! I'll injure those idiots and make them pay for what they did! it's Karma time!

Bakuhoe POV, aka, Boom boom boy.

Ugh, at least I won't fight with Deku, that damn nerd! why did he become a villain?! Why is he alive?! Also, why does Deku's dad hate him so much?! I have to fight with the boss of the villains. Ha, I guess she won't be stronger than me! I'm so strong after all! Plus, I've been training for the past few weeks to beat the hell out of those villains. I bet they're brainwashing Deku! I'm gonna beat the boss like I did with Half 'n half and the Aizawa Jr! Then I'll beat the answer out of her, why did Deku become a villain!? There's no way that hero wannabe is gonna be a villain! He's always said he wanted to be a hero...wait...when's the last time he ever said he wanted to become a hero?Well, either way, I'll save that bastard, and he'll go back to the way he was. The weak and useless hero wannabe. (A.N: Bakuhoe is a jerk!)

Ryuu POV.

Okay! This'll be a piece of cake! Let's do this! I heard the bell ring and I used my quirk to make the bomb invisible. (A.N: If you don't know, this is the same thing in the anime, where Izuku and Ochako fought against Bakugou and Iida.) Bakugou came bursting through the door. I picked the most obvious place to hide after all. "Where did you hide the bomb, villain?!" Mina yelled. "Oh, why would I tell you that, heroes?" I asked, chuckling. Bakugou dashed straight towards me, but I dodged and kicked the back of Bakugou's head. I also, took out my scythe and slashed his arm, not deep, but enough to make him hurt...a lot. Bakugou screamed and Shinsou, looked at him with disgust. "Why is he whining? He did the same to me!" Shinsou spat. I nodded. This is all the part of the plan! Make Bakugou mad, Shinsou insults him, and when Bakugou answers, mind control him to make him attack Mina. The best way to win without much suspicion or cautiousness. "Bakugou, are you weak now?" Shinsou asked in a mocking tone. "Shut up, ex-" Bakugou yelled, till he got mind controlled. Bakugou attacked Mina, and the match was over… we won. I smirked and headed back to the monitor room with Shinsou.

Izuku POV!

That was so good! Bakugou just got beaten by Ryuu-nee and Shinsou! Haha! This was the best thing I've ever seen in my life! I giggled, and saw that the whole league was smiling like a maniac. Ryuu-nee came in through the door and came towards us. "That was so cool, Ryuu-nee!" I chuckled. "Thanks, Izuku. I took revenge for Todoroki and Shinsou." Ryuu-nee smiled. Shinsou and Todoroki looked at Ryuu-nee in gratitude. Now, it was me and Todoroki's turn! I stepped up and walked towards the building with Todoroki, talking about what his villain name should be. When we arrived at the building, we went to guard the bomb. Our opponent is Sero and Ochako. This'll be an easy fight. When the fight started, Todoroki froze Sero and Ochako, while I punched them in the gut, making them unconscious. I smiled. This is our victory.

After school.

Ryuu POV.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked. "Yeah, we're ready, Ryuu-nee!" Izuku cheered. I smiled. "But first...let's eat dinner and wreck this place!" Toga suggested. "Good idea! Let's wreak our rooms and stuff, then we can get the hell out of here! Let's take the foods though." I chuckled. "Yeah!" We all shouted. I just blew my whole room up, but made a soundproof barrier around this floor so nobody will hear it except for us. After we were done, I cooked up some noodles and we all ate dinner, and we're all ready to go.

Bakugou POV.

I have to go talk to the villains! Even though I lost, it doesn't mean I can't beat them. The teachers will turn a blind eye to it anyways. I went on the elevator as it took me upstairs. I groaned, walking out of the elevator. I sighed, until I realized, I can't find them anywhere. I ran towards the living room and looked around. I saw Deku, talking to the league's boss. I walked up to them, and they realized me. "Oh, hey, Bakugou! What do you want!?" Deku asked, growling. "D-deku. What did they do to you?" I asked, glaring at the league's boss, who I call Half and half no.2. "What do you mean, Bakugou? They were so nice to me, unlike you?!" Deku yelled, gritting his teeth. My breathing hitched. "Deku, you wanted to be a hero, right?!" I asked, reaching my hands out. "Hero? NEVER!" Deku hissed as he slapped my hands and walked away with Half and half no.2.

Izuku POV

"Ugh, annoying." I muttered. "Where are we going, Ryuu-nee?" Toga asked. "I know where to go. Follow me." Ryuu-nee said, jumping from roof to roof. I followed her and after a few minute, we were in front of a huge mansion. Ryuu-nee walked towards the mansion. "Ryuu-nee, what're you doing?!" Dabi whisper-yelled. Ryuu-nee knocked on the door and a girl came out. She wore a black hoodie and a trouser. She gasped and let us in. "Long time no see, Ryuu." she chuckled. "You too, Crimson." Ryuu-nee chuckled. I looked at both of them. Crimson took her hood off to reveal her purple short hair. it wasn't as short, but short enough. She had hazel brown eyes and was smiling at Ryuu-nee. "Who is this, Ryuu-nee?" I asked. "She's my friend." Ryuu-nee answered. "She's also one of us, so please don't be rude." Ryuu-nee chuckled. I nodded rapidly and the other members sweat dropped. I smiled brightly and since this mansion was huge, Crimson led us to our bedrooms. After Ryuu-nee explained what has happened so far, we all went to sleep. I can't get Bakugou out of my mind. The way he tormented me and made me break. I hate him. I hate heroes. I hate this world.

The next morning…

Ryuu's POV

"I'm gonna go out for a walk." I yawned. "Okay, don't get spotted, Ryuu!" crimson laughed. I put my hood on and headed out. I walked around and spotted the guy I fought once, Mirio Togata. I walked past him, and I saw a little girl coming from the alleyway. She bumped into me and I held her. "Are you okay?" I asked, scanning her appearance. She has white, wavy hair and ruby eyes. I spot her bandages. "Please, help me." she whispered. "Oh there you are, bad girl. you ran off again." I heard as I looked up and saw Overhaul. I gritted my teeth and stood still. Mirio came towards me and started talking to him. No way. Could this girl be...Eri? I need to save her! "Don't worry!" I whispered. "Okay, let's go, Eri. Be a good girl." overhaul sighed in a grim tone. Eri started to tremble. "What are you doing to her?" A voice growled. I looked behind me and saw Izuku, wearing a green hoodie. "Izuku why are you here?!" I whisper-yelled. "I followed you! I was worried!" Izuku whisper-yelled back. I sighed and looked at Eri, hugging her tightly. "Let her go to her dad." Mirio said. I glared at him. He knows… He should know what Overhaul is doing to this young girl, yet he's releasing him?! "No!" I hissed. When Overhaul tugged his glove, Eri jumped off of me and left us. I growled. How dare he! I'll make him pay! This is war! Us against the Yakuza and the heroes! "Let's go, Izuku! We'll make them pay!" I growled. We headed home, talking about our plans.

…

Phew, finished! Oh, the other person arrived! Hi, Crimson!

Crimson: Hi!

Yeah, Crimson is my best friend in real life as well, and I got permission from her that I can use her in my story!

Izuku: Another member!

Deku: Yup, another member!

Izuku: Don't copy me!

Crimson: Guys, calm down!

Just...never mind. Also, if you were wondering, Crimson's quirk is Blood-curdle. Some of you may know it as stain's quirk, but, you know… please don't mind it.

Crimson: Yeah, don't f*cking mind it, guys!

*Sigh* more swear words from now on. Also, I don't want to say this since I hate him, but it's Bakuhoe's birthday. Happy birthday~...Okay, whatever. And late happy birthday to Hatsume Mei! Also, thanks to all the people who commented! It helps me out a lot! That's all, thx for reading! See ya! Also, pls tell me what the new villain!Deku fanfic should be! BYE! (And the ships! And I didn't add any song this time.)


End file.
